Now You See Me
by Maze2531
Summary: Una casa estigmatizada por una maldición. ¿Será verdad todo lo que se cuenta sobre ella? ¿Realmente estarán condenados los amantes que habiten esta propiedad? Olderward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

* * *

><p>Este OS ha sido incentivado por mi grupos, Metáforas para la Fantasía. Me ha encantado participar en esta actividad y ver como otras autoras lo hacen, uniéndonos para un mismo fin. Además, ha sido un honor incluir a Diana De Chiba, que fue nuestra ganadora del Adivina del mes de septiembre. Leanlo y verán su final, muchas gracias.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction) la cual adoro por cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Now You See Me.<strong>

_**Acérquense. Más. Porque cuanto más crean que ven, más fácil será el engaño. Porque ¿qué es ver? Uno mira, pero lo que realmente hace es filtrar, interpretar, buscar significado. ¿Mi trabajo? Atraer el más preciado de los regalos que me hacen: su atención. Y utilizarla en su contra.**_

**Capítulo 1**

_**Saint Alice, Louisiana 2006.**_

—¿McCarty?

—¿Sí, Sheriff?

—Hay gente en el viejo caserón, quiero que investigues quiénes son y cómo lo consiguieron.

El alguacil McCarty miró a su jefe, sabía que cuando se enterara de que había gente nueva en el pueblo lo mandaría a investigar.

—Ya lo hice, Edward. —El sheriff Cullen se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente por varios segundos entrecerrando los ojos—. Perdón, Sheriff —se disculpó por llamarlo por su nombre en el trabajo—, ya he investigado un poco, solo es una mujer: Isabella Marie Swan, veintiséis años, de Forks, Washington. Graduada en Historia del Arte pero no ejerce, vive de las rentas de una herencia, la casona la heredó de su padre, quien la compró hace ocho años. Soltera, sin hijos ni novio, estudió en Yale y luego de terminar sus estudios, hace tres años, volvió a Washington, ese mismo año su padre murió y ella ha vivido itinerante, hasta que le entregaron su patrimonio hace unos meses, cuando cumplió años, y decidió trasladarse aquí.

Edward lo miró asombrado, no esperaba que Emmett tuviera tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Quiénes eran sus padres?

—Charles y Renée Swan, antes Renée Dwyer, ambos muertos: el hombre hace tres años por una enfermedad degenerativa y la mujer hace seis en un accidente de tráfico; por cierto, la mujer era de Louisiana. —Ante esto el sheriff Cullen se tensó y lo apremió a que continuara—. Solo pone que nació en Lafayette.

—Voy hacerle una visita a nuestra querida nueva vecina —dijo con una mueca siniestra en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban llenos de furia.

—No creo que eso sea conveniente, Edward. Además la mujer no está en la casa, por lo que sé llega en un par de semanas, ahora solo están los operarios que la están poniendo a punto, estaba casi en ruinas, y deben ser muy buenos para conseguir que sea habitable tan solo en unas semanas. Por cierto, los investigué a todos, nada relevante, y no son de este pueblo, sabes que nadie de este pueblo va o iría a esa casona.

El sheriff Cullen volvió a sentarse viendo salir al alguacil McCarty de su oficina.

Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ese viejo caserón, era una casa antigua, que en otra época estaba en pleno esplendor, una mansión grande estilo colonial francés, aunque Louisiana contaba con una gran cantidad de caserones con ese estilo, éste en especial era la envidia de cualquier otro, sus grandes porches delantero y trasero, los pórticos, las azoteas inmensas, en fin, ese caserón era el sueño de cualquier familia.

Y por supuesto, desde que fue abandonado —hacía ya veinte años— nadie lo había vuelto a habitar, se decía que estaba embrujado y las personas de Saint Alice evitaban estar en él.

El sheriff Cullen se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para secar un poco el sudor, era un día especialmente caluroso y húmedo, combinado con el puñetero estrés que tenía porque su actual amante deseaba pasar a una relación más seria, se estaba volviendo loco. Esa mujer lo estaba desesperando, la quería, claro que la quería, era su relación más estable en veinte años, llevaba con ella casi tres años, pero no estaba enamorado ni dispuesto a tener una relación formal, no después de todo lo que le había pasado en estos años. Ya todos en el pueblo sabían de su relación, es más, hasta decían que era su novia, cosa que él nunca contradijo por no hacerla sentir mal, pero, joder, él no quería más problemas en su vida, más mierda, y ahora esto... alguien venía a esa casa del demonio, no tardaría en correrse la voz por el pueblo, si es que ya no lo sabían, y empezarían con sus supersticiones.

Tomó un respiro. _«Que mierda»,_ pensó, su cabeza iba a reventar, con lo bien que se había levantado hoy, durmió como un bebé después de pasar la noche anterior a hacer una visita a Diana.

Cuando llegó a casa de la mujer, ésta le tenía la cena preparada, luego vieron una película y por último la folló en su cuarto antes de ir a su casa, era una rutina, casi todas las noche que no tenían guardia hacían eso, y a sus treinta y seis años era lo más parecido a una estabilidad. Ella era tierna con él y siempre dispuesta, aceptó hasta cuando una vez, pasado de copas, la gritó, ató a la cama y la azotó durante tiempo indefinido, estaba cabreado, ella sabía que no podía hablar ni de los Cullen ni de sus anteriores amantes y aun así insistió hasta que él reventó, joder, él solo quería echar un polvo, no que lo psicoanalizaran.

Fue algo terrible para ambos, pero en él creció aún más la duda, por eso había dejado de tomar bebidas alcohólicas, ya que nunca recordaba los hechos de las noches que bebía, sin embargo muchas veces necesitaba evadirse y tomarse una copa o dos.

Al día siguiente despertó sentado en el suelo a un lado de la cama, con la cabeza embotada, algo mareado, solo con un recuerdo lejano de la noche anterior, pero recordó perfectamente cómo Diana le pedía que parase, miró hacia los lados y ahí estaba ella... Diana De Chiba, una mujer joven, treinta años, guapísima, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos marrones como el café, piel tostada exótica, se conocían desde siempre al haberse criado en un pueblo tan pequeño como Saint Alice; estaba en la cama desnuda de cintura para abajo, atada aún al cabecero con su cinturón, tenía su trasero al rojo vivo y no, no era por una noche de pasión con BDSM, no, esto lo había hecho por ira, tenía las marcas de sus manos en su culo y piernas, que ya se tornaban moradas, y arañazos que seguro fueron provocados por su anillo, en estos había una fina línea roja de sangre seca, sus muñecas estaban en carne viva, demostrando que puso resistencia e intentó liberarse. ¡Joder!, que le había hecho a esta pobre mujer, levantó un poco el cabello que cubría su cara y podía ver perfectamente el recorrido que hicieron las lágrimas, manchas negras de rímel cubrían su rostro, seguro se había dormido del cansancio, agotada y asustada, eran las dos de la tarde y aún seguía dormida. Se estiró un poco para liberar sus manos de las ataduras del cinturón, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y huyó de su toque aterrada, era normal, se comportó como un salvaje, era un maltratador. A partir de ese día, hacía ya año y medio, se prometió no volver a beber y lo cumplió hasta el momento, aunque ahora le apetecía como el infierno un vodka, también se prometió no volver a tocar a una mujer para dañarla. A pesar de lo que le hizo, tiempo después ella lo perdonó y volvieron a su rutina.

La quería, claro que la quería, pero no se casaría con ella ni con nadie, no estaba preparado, y sus ataques de ausencias lo complicaban todo aún más, tenía miedo de dañarla, además los Cullen estaban malditos y él más.

.

.

.

Cuando Isabella por fin entró en su nueva residencia tres semanas después, se sintió aliviada, todo estaba perfecto, habían hecho un excelente trabajo, la habían reconstruido casi por completo pero sin cambiar nada de la distribución y decoración original. Le costó una gran suma de dinero para que la dejaran con ese encanto sureño, había recopilado por fotografías antiguas cómo era la propiedad en el pasado y la habían dejado idéntica. Si obviaba el teléfono que estaba en una de las mesas, podía transportarse a los años 1800, y ver desde la cocina el jardín; si cerraba los ojos podía jurar percibir el olor a la dulce caña de azúcar de las plantaciones de esa época.

Era maravilloso, se respiraba paz. La casa era demasiado grande para ella sola, pero amaba ese lugar, era herencia de su padre, lo único que le dejó con un valor sentimental, las demás posesiones eran económicas, mas este caserón y su encanto no lo eran, su padre amaba esta propiedad desde que llegó a sus manos y ella lo hacía de igual modo, no recordaba mucho por qué, sin embargo sabía que esta casa era importante.

Después de acomodar sus pertenencias en la habitación principal se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, no había absolutamente nada, decidió ir a comprar para rellenar la despensa. En el momento que salió por la puerta se asombró de ver un coche patrulla en la entrada del camino a la casona, pensó por un momento que tal vez había ido a presentarse o algo por el estilo, no había más casas en un kilómetro, así que solo estaría ahí por los dueños de la casona, no sabía cómo hacían las cosas en lugares tan pequeños como este.

Emprendió camino a su camioneta y paró justo enfrente de la patrulla, esperaba que el hombre saliera del coche y la saludara, pero esto no sucedió, el oficial se la quedó mirando fijamente, y con una expresión dura en el rostro. Era un hombre por lo menos en la treintena, atractivo, rasgos duros pero sensuales, y sus ojos eran verde azulado, como el mar caribe; sin embargo eso no impedía que se diera cuenta del desprecio con el que la miraba, se le enchinó la piel al ver como apretaba el volante, como deteniéndose a sí mismo para no atacar.

Isabella aceleró el coche para salir del camino de su casa y alejarse de ese hombre tan siniestro, dio gracias a que tenía sus gafas de sol y de este modo él no pudo notar el miedo en sus ojos, no entendía cómo un hombre con una sola mirada le podía producir tanto temor, se suponía que un agente de la ley debería infundirle confianza, pero este hombre le produjo angustia, no deseaba tenerlo cerca. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y comprobó que la patrulla seguía en el mismo lugar, respiró un par de veces para calmarse y siguió su camino, se estaba comportando como una estúpida miedosa.

Una hora después ya ni recordaba esa sensación, lo que sí recordaba era el color de esos ojos, vaya y ella con esa maldita tara cuando había personas con unos ojos tan bonitos, estaba tranquila hasta que llegó a la carretera que conducía a su casa para encontrarse con que la patrulla seguía ahí, el hombre no se había movido.

Esto ya no le gustaba, ¿qué coño quería? Siguió a su casa, sacó todas las bolsas del maletero para llevarlas dentro en tiempo récord, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada del agente, entró a la casona y estuvo mirando por la ventana, esperando a ver qué hacía el hombre, tenía el teléfono en la mano para llamar y pedir ayuda, ¿pero a quién? No conocía a nadie aquí y la fuerza del orden era quien la asustaba, decidió que si en una hora ese hombre seguía ahí llamaría a la policía del pueblo vecino, sabía que no tenían jurisdicción; aunque si les explicaba bien la situación tal vez le echarían una mano.

Había pasado casi una hora mirando a través de las cortinas, justo estaba marcando el número de la policía cuando el auto arrancó y ese hombre se fue, en ese instante respiró tranquila. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?

.

.

.

El Sheriff sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero necesitaba ver a la dueña del caserón. Joder, en cuanto la vio supo que no era ella, aunque eso ya lo sabía, era muy joven para ser esa mujer, aun así no resistió el deseo inmenso de ver quién era. Una chica menuda con un cabello castaño en ondas con las puntas en tirabuzones de color rosa pálido que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, su piel era blanca como el alabastro, no muy alta, al menos un metro sesenta y ocho, muy delgada pero con caderas anchas, iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta interior de tirantes blanca y encima una camisa de leñador roja al igual que sus Converse, no parecía que tuviese más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, aunque por su investigación él sabía la edad de la mujer, llevaba una gafas de sol que le cubrían casi todo el rostro y los ojos, sin embargo se podía notar que era bonita.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, frotando sus ojos con las palmas de las manos; escuchó un golpe en la puerta y se disponía a mandar a Emmett de paseo cuando una cabeza de cabello negro se dejó ver con una gran sonrisa.

—Perdón, Sheriff, pero necesito hablar con usted —dijo la mujer guardando las formas.

—Pase, señorita De Chiba. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —contestó formal pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

La mujer entró cerrando la puerta con seguro, cuando se iba a sentar en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a su lado.

—Perdón, cielo, no quería molestarte en el trabajo —hablaba mientras se le acercaba, cuando estuvo a corta distancia Edward estiró la mano y la sentó en su regazo, ganándose una ancha sonrisa de su amante—, pero me pillaba de camino y tenía que decirte que no podemos cenar juntos hoy, me cambiaron. —La mujer calló al instante al ver que su hombre metía la mano debajo de su blusa y acariciaba sus senos, se le escapó un gemido lastimero cuando bajó la copa del sujetador y acarició un pezón con el pulgar.

—Continúa —ordenó él con la voz ronca.

—Que... Que... ¡Joder, Edward! —chilló cuando éste le pellizcó con más fuerza, sin embargo se obligó a continuar—: Me cambiaron el turno, cielo, trabajaré toda la noche, no podré estar contigo —dijo todo de un tirón cuando sintió su camisa ser levantada por el Sheriff, el cual bajó la cabeza y se llevó el pezón moreno a la boca.

—No importa, podemos hacer lo que haríamos esta noche justo ahora —habló con su boca a milímetros del pecho de la mujer.

Diana estaba perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba su hombre, aun así recobró la compostura al darse cuenta de dónde estaba y que en quince minutos empezaba su turno en el hospital, era la enfermera jefe y debía dar el ejemplo, así que empujando su cuerpo del agarre del hombre le dijo que se tenía que ir. Edward estaba frustrado, no solo sexualmente sino también a nivel psicológico, aun así la dejó ir, debía guardar las formas y si pasaba demasiado tiempo en su oficina empezarían los rumores, que por otra parte ya existían varios.

Cuando iba a la mitad del camino a su casa se arrepintió y decidió pasar por el caserón, esa jodida propiedad era su ruina, lo llamaba e incitaba a ir hacia ella, lo hacía a menudo pero desde que se enteró de que fue vendida su ansia se había incrementado.

Isabella se quedó dormida casi al instante de meterse en la cama, estaba agotada, lo primero que soñó fueron unos ojos verdes que la miraban con ira, después escuchó pasos en la casa, entre la bruma del sueño no sabía si estaba soñando o si era verdad lo que percibía, escuchaba llantos de muchas personas, romperse espejos y como tiraban cosas en la planta baja; despertó tremendamente asustada, tomó un par de respiraciones y no escuchó nada, solo a sí misma con el aliento jadeante.

Esperó un rato y al final se volvió a quedar dormida, esta vez soñó con una niña y sangre, mucha sangre, no podía huir de esa pesadilla, cuando por fin despertó, se sentó en un impulso y se dio cuenta que ya era de día; se levantó y siguió su rutina normal mirando un rato sus extraños ojos, aunque no era eso lo que en verdad llamaba su atención, sino las enormes marcas púrpura debajo de estos.

Después se duchó y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno, se detuvo en seco al entrar a la cocina, estaba revuelta como si alguien hubiese sacado todo de los cajones y esparcido por todo el lugar, había muchas cosas rotas y en el refrigerador una nota en letras grandes con lo que parecía pintalabios:

**"MUERTE A LA USURPADORA"**

Corrió rápido al teléfono y llamó a la policía del condado, aunque ella ya tenía un sospechoso, un oficial de ojos verdes.

Diez minutos después llegó el alguacil McCarty, se dedicó a hacerle preguntas de rutina y sacar fotografías, pero fue hasta que preguntó si conocía a alguien que le quisiera hacer daño cuando por fin pudo hablar de sus sospechas.

—No tengo enemigos si es lo que me está preguntado, apenas me mudé hace un día, así que no creo haber tenido el tiempo suficiente como para cabrear a alguien del pueblo, pero... —Se calló y tomó una respiración bajo la atenta mirada del oficial—, ayer un hombre estuvo merodeando la casa, estuvo aparcado en la entrada del camino durante una hora, tal vez más. —La chica no dejaba de sobarse las manos, claro signo de su nerviosismo.

—¿Y por qué no llamó a la policía?

Bella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que él había llegado, McCarty al mirarla a los ojos soltó el aire y se quedó medio hipnotizado con la mirada de la chica.

—Es que si se lo digo seguro no me va a creer. —Aunque el oficial seguía callado mirando sus ojos, fue cuando ella bajó de nuevo la miraba que él salió de su trance. _«Los ojos de esta mujer podrían descolocar a cualquiera y seducir a quien quisiera»_, pensó el alguacil y la invitó a continuar—. Era uno de los suyos, un policía, como de treinta y sus ojos eran verdes, no sé cómo era de alto porque nunca salió de la patrulla, era fuerte, o sea, sus hombros eran anchos y poco más sé, lo siento.

El cuerpo del oficial McCarty se tensó, joder, el Sheriff se podía meter en problemas por esto, sin embargo estaba seguro que Edward no haría algo así, ¿o sí? La verdad era que con lo que inmiscuía su pasado, su familia y esta casa, era un hombre impredecible.

—No se preocupe, Srta. Swan, seguro no fue nada —intentó distraer a la chica para que no siguiera por ese rumbo de ideas. Le aconsejó que llamara a su seguro para que le repusieran lo perdido, además de a la empresa que le instaló la alarma porque algo no estaba bien si no se activó la noche anterior.

Cuando Emmett salía de casa de la mujer, se encontró a su jefe apoyado en su coche; desde atrás suyo la castaña lo vio y salió hacia él hecha una furia.

—Es él, era quien estuvo merodeando por aquí ayer. —El cobrizo hizo un gesto de desprecio a sus palabras, cosa que la enfureció más, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Emmett a la cara le dijo—: No me extrañaría que hubiese sido él quien destrozó mi cocina.

—Eso está fuera de lugar, Srta. Swan. Él es el Sheriff del condado, nunca haría algo así, estamos para proteger y servir.

Isabella iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando ese hombre —el Sheriff— habló, le preguntó al alguacil qué había sucedido y se internaron en una charla sobre su trabajo y los hechos, ignorando completamente a la mujer. Cuando por fin se dignó a dirigirle la palabra, fue cortante, incluso borde y mal educado, ya que ni siquiera se presentó o preguntó cómo estaba.

—La espero en una hora en mi oficina. —Era una orden no una petición, se subió en el coche y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca, McCarty fue más comedido y pidió disculpas por la actitud de su superior.

.

.

.

Edward estaba que hervía, ese tipo de cosas no pasaban en su pueblo, y era inaceptable. Lo malo de esto era que no recordaba lo que hizo la noche anterior, después de pasar por el caserón y estar un rato aparcado decidió ir a Amanecer, ahí se bebió un par de vodkas, el local le pertenecía, lo heredó de Aro Vulturi, aunque él se lo tenía alquilado a una pareja de Irlandeses, Siobhan y Liam; lo último que recordaba era pedir a Liam otra copa, no sabe ni cómo llegó a su casa. Ahora tenía a esta chica sentada frente a él con sus enormes gafas de sol, se le notaba asustada. _Dios no permita y haya sido él quien allanó su casa._

Hermosa, una hermosa niñita, no podía dejar de observar cómo se restregaba las manos impaciente o tal vez nerviosa, después de un largo silencio por fin habló:

—Dígame, Srta. Swan, ¿está usted bien? ¿Vio algo? ¿Escuchó algo? —Isabella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de quitarse los lentes?

—No —contestó rotunda.

A Edward no le gustó que le llevara la contraria y apretó el bolígrafo Bic que tenía en la mano hasta que el plástico se rompió haciendo un chasquido. Isabella lo miró con miedo y se quitó las gafas de inmediato, pero no levantó la mirada de su regazo, el Sheriff se obligó a calmarse.

—Señorita Swan, ¿cómo consiguió la casona?

Isabella arrugó el entrecejo, ¿que tenía que ver eso con lo que sucedió la noche anterior?

—La heredé de mi padre.

—¿Y su padre cómo la adquirió?

—No lo sé, era suya. Perdón, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi visitante nocturno? —contestó con sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo la adquirió él? Esa casa no se puede vender, es patrimonio arquitectónico y cultural, solo puede pasar por herencia, si la casona fue vendida, necesito saber quién se la vendió porque está cometiendo un delito, esa casa no puede pertenecer a nadie que no sea familiar directo por consanguinidad del hombre que la construyó —le informó, en su tono de voz se notaba que ese tema le molestaba y mucho, sería acertado decir que lo enfurecía.

—Ese patrimonio cultural y arquitectónico se estaba cayendo a pedazos mucho antes de llegar a mis manos y nadie más que yo lo restauró, claro está, respetando el legado de los primeros propietarios. Así que si hay algún problema con las personas que puedan pensar que se merecen la casona más que yo, están muy equivocados.

—Señorita Swan, por favor, conteste la pregunta, no se vaya por las ramas —habló condescendiente.

Isabella se enfureció por el tono, se levantó y se disponía a abandonar la oficina cuando lo sintió justo detrás de ella, agarrando su brazo de forma brusca, se giró a encararlo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Cuando lo vio tan cerca su respiración fue casi imperceptible.

—Mire, Sheriff, la casa era de mi padre, yo la heredé de él, es mía, me corresponde por derecho, él quería que yo la tuviera.

Edward estaba perdido en lo más profundo de sus ojos, eran extraños, pero a la vez hermosos, inconscientemente levantó la mano para tocar lo más próximo a ellos, rozando sus pómulos, Isabella se retiró de su toque como si quemara.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quería tocarla, pero sus ojos... —Respiró profundo intentando volver en sí mismo, por el contrario no podía separar sus ojos de los de la castaña.

—Se llama heterocromía —susurró la chica.

Sus ojos eran diferentes, el derecho de un color verde intenso con un anillo interno de color miel, y el izquierdo era miel con un anillo interno de color dorado, extraños, pero hermosos, la castaña parpadeó y se rompió el encanto. Edward se echó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza como tratando de aclarar sus ideas, cuando por fin se sintió él mismo de nuevo, la miró y habló:

—No, Srta. Swan, esa casa no le corresponde por derecho, esa casa ha pertenecido desde que se construyó a los Cullen.

—¿Cullen? ¿Como usted, sheriff Cullen? Ya veo, entonces no estaba desencaminada en mi idea de que usted es el responsable de lo que sucedió anoche. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Que me vaya y le deje el camino libre para adueñarse de lo que es mío? —contestó con ira.

—¿Suyo? —Se rio a carcajadas—. Nada de eso es suyo, pudo haberla comprado su padre, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que es en realidad, no me haga reír por favor. ¿Sabe una cosa?, quédesela, puede quedársela, yo no la quiero, solo quiero saber quién se la vendió, punto —escupió con odio.

—No lo sé, ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. —Cuando intentó salir, al agarrar la manija de la puerta y tirar, sintió como ésta se escapaba de sus manos y se cerraba con un golpe seco.

—Aún no acabamos, pero está bien, lo dejaremos para otro momento, solo no olvide una cosa: tarde o temprano me voy a enterar, algo ocultan usted y su padre, sino, no se explica que la venta se hiciera cerrada y no se pueda ver los documentos que acreditan al vendedor, y su negativa a contestar me lo confirma.

La morena decidida a no darle el gusto de decir la última palabra contestó:

—Masen Manoir es mío, la herencia de mis padres y es lo único que importa.

Isabella sacó rápidamente su brazo del agarre del hombre y salió de la oficina hasta el aparcamiento lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies, ese hombre la aterraba. _«Joder, la había investigado, sino cómo sabría lo del cambio de escrituras secreto»_. Sin embargo no pensaba darle el gusto de hacerla sentir desvalida, aunque por dentro estuviera asustada.

.

.

.

Los días en el pueblo eran tediosos, se repetían, nunca sucedía nada destacable a no ser por la llegada de la castaña. Todos querían saber de ella, conocerla, se la veía una chica amable, educada y dulce, además de muy guapa, y sus ojos tenían hechizado a más de uno; aunque nadie se atrevía a ir hasta Masen Manoir, los lugareños eran supersticiosos, más en esa zona del país donde había mucha cultura africana con creencias en el vudú.

Isabella estaba harta de que la miraran extraño cuando debía desplazarse al pueblo por víveres y gestiones, una chica morena de unos diecisiete años fue la única que se atrevió a hablarle, podía decir que se hicieron amigas, sin embargo el día que la invitó a su casa a tomar un té helado la chiquilla declinó la propuesta, así que su amistad quedó reducida a encuentros aleatorios cuando viajaba al pueblo. La chica era cajera en el supermercado, gracias a ella estaba informada de todo lo que sucedía en el lugar, no era chismosa, más bien comunicativa, además parecía no tener ningún amigo por su carácter dicharachero, se llamaba Alice Brandon en honor al pueblo y su santa patrona.

Ésta le explicó que la casona estaba maldita la gente que había vivido ahí siempre terminaba muerta de manera violenta, pero no dijo más, dejando a la castaña con la duda, le contó que si quedaban un día le contaría la historia, su madre la vivió de primera mano al ser prima lejana de los propietarios anteriores.

Isabella sabía que debía contenerse y no preguntar, sin embargo un día —casi dos meses después de su encuentro con el Sheriff en su oficina— este tema salió a colación mientras la chica le cobraba.

—Anoche vino Diana a casa para hablar con mamá, ¿sabes?, ellas son muy amigas, estaba disgustada porque discutió con el sheriff Cullen, no quiere que la deje y eso.

—Alice. —La chica levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo y la miró a los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa, en alguna ocasión le dijo lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos que la hacían única y lo mucho que la envidiaba.

—Dime, Bella. —Esa era otra cosa, un día le dijo que Bella era el diminutivo bonito de Isabella, que lo había leído en un libro de vampiros, porque Isa era muy típico, desde ese día empezó a llamarla de ese modo, así hasta que la dueña del súper lo escuchó y tomó nota, cosa que ocasionó que otras personas en el pueblo la llamaran igual, al principio se le hizo extraño pero se había acostumbrado rápidamente.

—¿Qué sabes de él? Parece tan lleno de furia siempre.

La morena sonrió

—Espérame cinco minutos, le voy a informar a mi jefa que me tomo mi descanso para fumar.

—¿Fumas?

—No, pero eso nadie tiene que saberlo, puedo coger quince minutos dos veces al día para descansar o dividirlo como desee, esa media hora al día es mía —contestó guiñándole un ojo—. Espérame atrás del súper, suele estar solo y hay un árbol donde podemos hablar.

Minutos después estaban sentadas bajo el árbol, cada una con una Coca-Cola en la mano y un paquete de patatas fritas para ambas, Alice sacó un cigarrillo electrónico, parecía muy real si no te fijadas con detenimiento, lo puso en su mano e hizo como si fumara de verdad.

—A ver, mi querida Bella, ¿qué quieres saber?

Isabella sonrió, pero luego un leve sonrojo llegó a su rostro, ese hombre la tenía encandilada, soñaba con él; es más, lo sentía. En su casa siguió habiendo incursiones nocturnas, al principio pensaba que estaba loca, encontraba cosas que dejó en un lugar en otro sitio, escuchaba ruidos extraños, al principio sintió miedo, pero al ver que no llegaba a más se calmó. Además estaba convencida que era él, todas las noches la visitaba, al principio era poco notorio, nada que ver con lo de la primera noche, después se hizo sentir, escuchaba sus pasos, ruidos, cosas esparcidas, cosas que antes no estaban, como fotografías. No sabía cómo describirlo, él estaba ahí con ella, siempre lo sentía. Habría las ventanas siempre, en un par de ocasiones se asustó por completo al escuchar como cerraba las puertas de la casa a golpes y azotaba las cosas, pero nunca la atacó directamente, solo estaba ahí. Pensó en volver a llamar a la policía, pero qué cuenta tenía, él era la policía, además era jodidamente bueno, ya que su alarma nunca saltaba.

—Todo, quiero saberlo todo, él es... _enigmático,_ sí, esa es la palabra.

—Bueno, siempre ha tenido ese carácter de mierda, al menos desde que yo recuerdo, evita a la gente, es educado y eso en su trabajo, sin embargo cuando termina de trabajar parece otro, no habla con nadie y eso. Yo la verdad no sé cómo Diana lo soporta.

—Es muy atractivo.

—Lo sabía, te gusta, ya te tiene atrapada en su red —contestó con un deje de rabia—, pues, amiga mía, olvídalo, ese hombre no es para ti y no porque esté en una relación, que también.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Además no me interesa en ese sentido, sino como persona, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo que tú digas —dijo cortante la chiquilla, como si tuviera celos.

—¿Te gusta, Alice?

La muchacha se rio, sin embargo era una risa triste.

—Digamos, Bella, que el sheriff Cullen está muy bueno, sí, lo puedo reconocer, es el hombre más atractivo de por aquí, sin embargo si me dan a escoger entre él y digamos... —dudó un momento— tal vez tú, ciertamente mi balanza se inclinaría hacia ti, eres más mi estilo, ¿me entiendes? —preguntó con sus ojos brillantes como en una súplica muda.

—Oh, Alice, no lo sabía, vamos, ni lo sospechaba, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Nada, no vas a hacer nada y espero que sigas siendo mi amiga, ya soy lo suficientemente marginada por esto.

Isabella se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

—No va a cambiar nada entre nosotras —prometió—. Solo te digo que si no me gustasen los hombres, tú serías mi primera opción —dijo empujando el hombro de la otra chica—, y si algún día cambio de parecer te avisaré. —Sonrió coqueta, guiñándole un ojo, dejando a la chiquilla casi sin respiración—. Ahora continúa con lo del Sheriff, y no, no me gusta.

Alice la miró, no la engañaba, ese interés y esa forma de mirarlo decían más que sus palabras, así que decidió decirle la verdad, la quería mucho y no deseaba que le sucediera nada malo.

—Mira, él es peligroso, cuando bebe se pone muy mal y no tiene medida, además no quiere tener a nadie en su vida, yo escuché cuando Diana se lo decía a mamá, él es feliz solo, y las mujeres que están a su lado no terminan bien. —Se calló no sabiendo si continuar o no, miró a Bella preocupada, sin embargo pasados unos minutos y al ver que la castaña la apremiaba con la mirada a continuar así lo hizo—: Lo llaman el final de las amantes.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Él es su final, Bella, todas las mujeres con las que ha tenido una relación han terminado muertas. Hace como cinco años lo destituyeron del cargo y lo estuvo investigando el FBI, ¿sabes?, eso son palabras mayores. La mujer con la que salía, su abogada, fue hallada muerta degollada. —La chica se estremeció y la castaña no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Los que investigaron su asesinato se dieron cuenta que las tres mujeres anteriores con quienes tuvo una relación sentimental murieron de igual manera a las pocas semanas de terminar su relación.

—Dios mío, Alice, eso es horrible, y ¿por qué sigue libre?

—No se encontraron suficientes pruebas, después dijeron que era alguien que lo odiaba y quería vengarse de él, muchos lo creyeron, pero yo aún tengo mis dudas. Él a veces da miedo cuando te mira tan fijamente. —La chica se volvió a estremecer.

—¿Y esa mujer, Diana, por qué sigue con él?

—Lo ama, él no quería tener nada con nadie al parecer, pero ella poco a poco lo fue ganando, y mira pues, ya llevan tiempo y sigue viva, lo malo es si terminan, digo yo.

—No sé qué pensar, Alice.

—Él no es bueno, Bella, aléjate de él.

—Es lo que hago.

El tiempo de fumar de Alice no dio para mucho más, sin embargo Bella necesitaba saber más de él, de su vida, era impulsada como polilla a la luz, debía mantenerse alejada, no obstante su deseo de aventura, de tener al chico malo era más fuerte. No tenía claro en qué momento su mente empezó a verlo como el objeto de su deseo, solo sabía que lo deseaba, él era un hombre muy atractivo, su cuerpo atlético, sus hermosos ojos, y ese cabello de rebelde la fascinaba, sin contar esa dualidad entre el bien y el mal que la tentaba. _«Oh vamos, ¿a quién no le gusta el chico malo?»,_ pensó la castaña. Ciertamente son por los cuales las chicas mojan sus bragas e Isabella no era la excepción a la regla, él mostraba ser un hombre de ley, bueno ante todos, recto, pero algunos habían visto en su mirada la rebeldía, la oscuridad, entre esos se contaba Alice, no obstante la chica le temía.

Isabella no se iba a mentir a sí misma, ella en ocasiones también le tuvo miedo, aunque no lo suficiente como para no alimentar sus fantasías con la imagen de él y su siniestra mirada.

Justo cuando se acercaba a su coche, se encontró de frente con una mujer mayor, al menos unos sesenta y muchos años, afroamericana, con el pelo blanco, que la miró de frente, analizándola de arriba abajo. La mujer en sí daba miedo, llevaba colgantes extraños, y sus ropas eran como una túnica, en su mano derecha tenía todos sus dedos llenos de anillos de plata, un habano del cual le echó el humo en la cara a la castaña, haciéndola toser fuertemente, cuando terminó de toser la miró a la cara y la mujer habló:

—Oh, carita de ángel, tú a mí no me engañas, traes el mal en tus venas, se respira a tu alrededor, lo veo en ti.

Isabella retrocedió tres pasos chocando contra algo, volvió su rostro y ahí estaba _él_, con su ceño fruncido como siempre.

—Sibila, deja a la señorita Swan en paz, la estás asustando —dijo sosteniendo a la chica contra su pecho, parecía que le daba una orden, pero en su tono se dejaba ver algo de comedia.

—Yo no le estoy haciendo nada, señorito Cullen, solo digo lo que veo y esta niña es una loba con piel de cordero.

—No sé de lo que habla, señora —contestó Bella, empezando a enfadarse con la mujer que se atrevía a hablar de ella sin conocerla.

La mujer pasó de largo por su lado y se acercó al Sheriff con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mi señorito, pero qué guapo está —dijo tocando su rostro, la vieja bruja le acarició el rostro con cariño, lo conocía desde niño y sabía todo de él, ya que cuando sus padres eran jóvenes trabajaron para su familia antes de Carlisle mudarse ahí, al igual que ella, que trabajó para sus padres—. No te acerques a esa casa, tú sabes, mi niño, que esa casa está maldita y no hay espíritu bueno ahí, los buenos ya se fueron. —Miró a Bella de nuevo con suspicacia—. Y aléjate de ella si no quieres sufrir, solo te traerá dolor a tu vida, no tuerzas tu camino. —Edward le iba responder, pero ella lo calló solo con su mirada oscura—. Te conozco, señorito, no te dejes embrujar. —Diciendo eso la mujer se marchó.

—¿A qué vino eso? —preguntó Bella con rabia.

—No se preocupe, Srta. Swan...

—Isabella o Bella, así me dicen todos aquí —lo cortó la castaña.

—No puedo hacer eso, estaría mal visto en mi trabajo. —Su mirada no abandonaba la de ella.

Era vigorizante, cada vez que él la miraba de esa manera su cuerpo chispeaba, para el Sheriff no era nada diferente, en el momento en que sus ojos hacían contacto era como si estuviese imantado y necesitara ver sus ojos por más tiempo. Sin darse cuenta y gracias a ese magnetismo que tenían, se habían acercado hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron, Bella jadeó por el roce y Edward cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, pero justo al cerrar los ojos la cordura volvió a ambos que se alejaron como si nada hubiese pasado, a él volvió la mirada oscura y Bella pensó que esa vieja bruja estaba equivocada, si alguien debía tener cuidado era ella.

—No diga tonterías, Sheriff, a todos los llama por su nombre. —Se dio la vuelta y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

.

Esa noche su visitante nocturno volvió, pero no fue bueno como las noches anteriores, se escuchaba cómo azotaban las puertas y se rompían cosas en la planta de abajo. Bella se levantó corriendo, cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y tomó su teléfono móvil para llamar a la policía, esto ya pasaba de castaño a oscuro, el Sheriff se iba a joder, lo pensaba denunciar.

Cinco minutos después escuchó las sirenas y los golpes pararon. Poco después de Bella despertar, se asomó a la ventana y para su asombro, era el sheriff Cullen y junto con él, en otra patrulla, el alguacil McCarty quienes se bajaron de los coches.

Isabella estaba en shock, no era él, no era él quien irrumpió en su casa en las noches, vio como llegaba otra patrulla y se bajaba el oficial Newton y la oficial Hale.

Se empezó a sentir físicamente enferma al imaginar las posibilidades de quién podría estar acosándola, vio como Hale y McCarty entraban al porche de la casona mientras el sheriff Cullen y Newton la rodeaban.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras justo en el momento en que entraban, resbaló y cayó al suelo haciéndose un corte en la mano con cristales rotos del espejo del recibidor y otro en la frente al golpear con una punta de la pequeña mesa de éste.

Rosalie Hale la ayudó a levantarse, todo estaba por el suelo: jarrones y espejos rotos, muebles tirados por toda la estancia, como si hubiese habido una guerra en el lugar.

Minutos más tarde, mientras estaba sentada en la cocina contestando las preguntas de la agente Hale, entraron Emmett y Mike.

—¿Sabe quién pudo hacer esto? —preguntó la rubia mientras anotaba cosas en su libreta.

Bella sostenía en cada mano un paño para parar la sangre de las heridas, ya que rehusó llamar una ambulancia.

— No lo sé —contestó con lágrimas en los ojos—, desde que llegué han estado entrando, pero nunca había vuelto a ser como esa noche o como hoy.

—No existe constancia de eso —dijo Hale.

—Sí, la primera vez sí, cuando se mudó. —Esta vez fue McCarty.

—¿Y por qué no avisó a las autoridades de nuevo? —La rubia lo dijo con enfado.

—Pensaba que conocía a quien me acechaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dice ahora que no sabe quién es?

Isabella dudó un momento si contar sus sospechas.

—Pensaba que era el sheriff Cullen —contestó bajito.

—Eso es una tontería, él es un oficial de la ley, nunca haría algo así.

—Lo siento, era la única persona con un motivo para echarme de aquí, pero hoy cuando lo vi llegar con ustedes me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. —Emmett recordó que cuando tuvieron el aviso Edward no estaba en la comisaría, sino haciendo una ronda por el sur oriente del pueblo hacía casi una hora, y lo encontró justo fuera de la casa de la castaña, y para llegar desde ahí hasta aquí se tardaba por lo menos dieciocho minutos a toda velocidad—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó la castaña.

—Fuera vigilando —respondió Mike.

—Lo digo en serio, señorita Swan, no puede ir por ahí acusando a las personas sin motivos ni pruebas —dijo enfadada Rosalie—, él Sheriff nunca entraría a esta casa, ya no solo porque es ilegal, sino también porque no le trae buenos recuerdos.

—Hale —la regañó Emmett.

—Lo siento, Alguacil, pero es verdad.

Viendo la acalorada discusión entre ambos agentes en susurros en una esquina de la cocina y que el oficial Newton estaba dando otro barrido a la casa, la castaña se levantó y salió de ésta, ahí estaba él, parecía desesperado, no estaba quieto en un mismo lugar y su espalda estaba en tensión.

Como si la sintiese detrás suyo se dio la vuelta.

Cuando vio esa mirada vulnerable en la chica no pudo más que ir hacia ella y abrazarla, en cuanto la rodeó con sus brazos la chica lanzó un sollozo.

—Está bien, Bella, está bien, lo vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo. —Cuando la apretó más contra él la escuchó quejarse suavemente, la retiró un poco y la vio a la cara, fue en ese momento que se percató de la herida en su frente que chorreaba sangre, no demasiado pero esta era muy aparatosa, también notó la herida en su mano. _«¿En qué coño estaba pensando para no verlo antes?» _

La metió en su coche no escuchando sus protestas, no pensaba dejarla así.

—No sabía que estabas herida, ninguno me lo informó. —La chica estaba callada, empezaba a dormirse, pero escuchó un lejano perdóname.

Tomó la radio del coche y les echó un rapapolvo a todos sus subordinados por no haberle informado de las heridas de la chica, también les dijo que la llevaba al hospital y que ya se encargaba él de todo lo que quedaba por hacer. Cuando terminó, desvió la mirada a donde estaba ella, no perdiendo mucho tiempo de vista la carretera, la chica lo fascinaba con esos hermosos ojos, y estaba preocupado por el golpe de la cabeza.

—Hey, Bella, no te duermas, abre los ojos —intentó despertarla cuando llegaron a Urgencias—. Señorita Swan, despierta —dijo con voz de mando, pero la chica seguía semiinconsciente—, venga, pequeña, abre esos bonitos ojos para mí.

Pero no consiguió su objetivo, así que se bajó del coche y cargó con ella hasta dentro del hospital.

Cuando Diana vio la escena corrió a ayudarlo, le preocupaba la chica y Edward también, estaba manchado de sangre, cuando él explicó que no era suya respiró más tranquila. Sin embargo notó algo que no le gustó nada, la preocupación de Edward por la chica era desmedida, la miraba como si fuera su sol y la necesitase para continuar, no la dejó ni un momento hasta que lo obligaron a salir para hacerle análisis.

Todo quedó en un susto, los siguientes días todo estuvo más tranquilo, Isabella se hospedó en un hotel hasta que instalaban el nuevo sistema de seguridad, pero en verdad era extraño, ya que la alarma nunca había sido desactivada, así que no sabían cómo entraban en la casa, se decidió por colocar cámaras fuera de ésta, con un ángulo donde se pudiera ver perfectamente las posibles entradas.

El sheriff Cullen se encargó de hacer rondas por los alrededores, ella ya confiaba en él, aunque tuviese ese pasado tan tormentoso.

Isabella comenzó a trabajar en la biblioteca del pueblo, ayudando a la señorita Cope que pronto se jubilaría, se había hecho con todo el pueblo, era respetada y querida.

Un día, en su trabajo, se enteró de la verdad. La señorita Cope era un poco cascarrabias y gruñona, pero le había cogido cariño a la chica, por eso cuando la oyó hablar por el móvil con Alice, contando que había vuelto a escuchar ruidos extraños en la casona, decidió decirle a qué se enfrentaba.

Cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca, la mujer invitó a Bella a que se sentara con ella y se tomara un té.

—Mira, niña, sé que pensarás que soy una entrometida, pero te escuché hablando con esa chica del supermercado sobre lo que sucede en tu casa, además quiero prevenirte sobre tu relación con el Sheriff. —La castaña iba a hablar, pero la mujer siguió antes de que pudiera vocalizar una palabra—: Y no te empeñes en negarlo, últimamente siempre están juntos y con esas miradas... soy vieja, no estúpida.

Bella la miró con detenimiento, tenía curiosidad de saber lo que diría la mujer y ésta continuó:

—Esto es muy antiguo, ¿sabes? Las personas que construyeron la casona eran unos ingleses, el dueño, Alistair Masen, tenía veintiocho años cuando se enamoró perdidamente de su prima, hija de la medio hermana de su madre, una francesa llamada Charlotte que tan solo contaba con diecisiete años. En cuanto la miró a los ojos por primera vez no pudo volver a sacarla de su mente, era hermosa, sin embargo la mujer estaba mal de la cabeza, vamos, que estaba loca, lo celaba y hacía escándalos, lo dejaba en ridículo delante de toda la sociedad londinense, eso era una gran humillación en ese entonces.

La mujer paró y dio un trago a su té, Isabella se preguntó qué tenía que ver eso con su acosador, continuó callada escuchando con atención, tal vez no era lo que ella esperaba, pero le intrigaba saber qué pasó.

—Así que decidió trasladarse aquí y cultivar algodón. Mira, niña, te hablo de hace más de trescientos años, no es que lo haya vivido aunque lo parezca por lo vieja que soy, solo que investigué la historia del pueblo y encontré datos sobre Masen Manoir, es la obra arquitectónica más importante de este pueblo y alrededores, así que me interesé en su historia.

»Cuando se trasladaron a América, compraron una casa en Georgia, después de un tiempo todo les empezó a ir mejor, así que Alistair decidió construir una mansión como la que tenía en Inglaterra para ella, lo mejor para su amada esposa, solo que pensó que sería mejor en Louisiana, ya que la caña de azúcar estaba dando mejores ganancias que el algodón. Para cuando se terminó la casona, Charlotte ya esperaba su segundo hijo, y cuando Alistair le regaló la casa se dictaminó en las escrituras, por orden de Charlotte, que ésta no podía ser vendida, no queriendo que una propiedad tan regia y significativa del amor de su marido quedara en manos de cualquier persona, solo quien tuviera línea sanguínea con ellos podría poseer la casona.

»Eran felices, hasta que Charlotte volvió a sus locuras porque Alistair permanecía más tiempo en el campo que en la casa, decidió que una de sus esclavas, Kebi, se ocupara de su mujer, ya que ésta sabía de plantas medicinales y le preparaba un bebedizo para mantenerla calmada, pero al trasladarse la esclava a las habitaciones de empleados de la casona, el capataz tuvo vía libre para estar con la chica, la esposa de éste no tardó en darse cuenta lo que hacía su marido y culpó a la pobre esclava, a quien acusó con Charlotte de ser amante del patrón.

»Día a día iba llenando la cabeza de ésta con mentiras, y como Alistair se reunía a diario con Kebi en su despacho para que le contara cómo fue el día de su mujer y sus hijas, o si tenía algún ataque de ira nuevamente, puesto que la preocupación por su esposa era desmedida y él la amaba intensamente, ayudaba a que la celosa mujer se creyera sus mentiras. Charlotte empezó a vigilarlo y una noche escuchó cómo su esposo le decía a la esclava que nunca se olvidara de darle el bebedizo que le preparaba, debía mantener el engaño que era para volver a concebir, ya que ésta después de que naciera su segunda hija no lograba tener más niños y dar el tan anhelado varón.

»La mujer empezó a hacer cavilaciones sobre envenenamiento y mil cosas más, sumado a los engaños de la mujer del capataz, causó que dejara de beber lo que la esclava preparaba y su estado mental empeoró. Cuando el médico del pueblo le propuso a Alistair delante de ésta comprar a Kebi, ya que su conocimiento en yerbas le sería de gran ayuda, y éste se negó porque solo confiaba en ella para cuidar de su mujer, es más, ya apreciaba a la pequeña chica de quince años de piel negra, su esposa lo mal interpretó todo, asumiendo que no quería deshacerse de su amante.

»En un arranque de ira, Charlotte entró esa noche al despacho para ver qué hacían ahí aparte de confabularse para intentar envenenarla, su esposo aún no había llegado a hablar con la esclava. Mientras Kebi esperaba al amo, para su reunión diaria, la mujer notó que la esclava estaba embarazada, cosa que no había visto antes, pero esta vez sí porque la chica acariciaba su pequeño vientre, fruto de su romance con el capataz, un hombre de veintiséis años, muy apuesto.

»Charlotte al notar el embarazo de la esclava se abalanzó contra ella, cogiendo el abre cartas y enterrándoselo repetidas veces hasta dejar a la muchacha irreconocible. La madre de Kebi, Senna, otra esclava, era una sacerdotisa vudú y los maldijo, maldijo a todos los que habitaran esa propiedad, por ende a todos sus descendientes, no habría felicidad para ninguno hasta que no hubiese ninguna mujer más de su sangre.

»Nadie hizo caso a la bruja, mas poco tiempo después hubo una plaga que contaminó toda la plantación, solo la de los Masen, todos los negocios de Alistair se fueron a pique arruinándolo y Charlotte cada vez más demente, se suicidó lanzándose por la ventana de su cuarto junto con su hija menor, ya que el fantasma de Kebi la atormentaba y pedía pagar por su muerte y la de su bebé con su vida y la de su hija. Alistair murió tres semanas después, cayendo del caballo se partió el cuello, iba borracho, desde que vio a su amada esposa y su pequeña de tres años en el suelo cubiertas de cristales y sangre no dejó de beber.

»La niña mayor, Tanya, de seis años, fue llevaba a Londres de nuevo con su abuelos paternos. Casi sesenta años después volvió un hombre que decía ser hijo de Tanya, James, y se estableció ahí, cinco años bastaron para que él y su familia murieran de la peste, quedando solo su hijo pequeño con vida.

Isabella no sabía qué decir sobre esto, tenía todos los bellos de su cuerpo erizado.

—Durante años han ido y venido a reclamar esa propiedad y todos han tenido muertes prematuras y trágicas, muchas a causa de la locura y los celos que llevaban a asesinatos y suicidios. Te podría contar más historias como esta, Bella. La última fue la de los Cullen, se dice que en realidad la casona no les pertenecía, el abuelo de Carlisle, Vladimir, se la quedó porque le pertenecía a su primera esposa, la mujer murió joven y no tuvo descendencia, así que ésta debería haber pasado a una hermana bastarda que tenía la mujer. La chica tenía doce años y se llamaba Kate, ella era la única pariente de sangre que quedaba, pero él no podía permitir que la hija de una criada que se había criado con los africanos se quedara con semejante propiedad, así que con malas artes y demostrando que él era heredero de sangre, al ser primo lejano de su difunto suegro, se la apropió.

»Su hijo mayor, Stefan, el tío de Carlisle, se enamoró de una chica, Irina, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que hija de Kate, parecerá una locura pero a veces el destino se confabula para que se cumpla lo que está escrito, esas familias llevan unidas en esos amores y tragedias durante siglos —dijo la señorita Cope, palmeando las manos de Isabella encima de la mesa al ver la cara de incredulidad de ésta—. Tuvo dos hijos con ella que deberían haber heredado la casa, pero no pudieron. Su madre murió en el parto y, aunque no lo creas, Stefan se ahorcó porque creyó que sus hijos habían traído la ruina y deshonra a su familia, éste no pudo soportarlo y decidió quitarse la vida en el despacho de la casona.

»Nadie volvió a habitarla ya que Marco, el padre de Carlisle, se había ido a vivir a Georgia con su familia, donde también tenían una propiedad, Carlisle debía tener unos diecisiete años por esa época, cuando Marco murió, su único hijo lo heredó todo.

»Muchos años después Carlisle decidió mudarse con su familia: su esposa Esme, Edward su hijo mayor de siete años y el pequeño Jasper de tres, eran felices como todos los que se han mudado ahí.

»Poco les duró la felicidad, dos años después de mudarse, las cosas empezaron a ir mal en el matrimonio y se divorciaron, Esme se volvió a casar con Aro Vulturi con quien tuvo otro pequeño, Félix, y Carlisle conoció a otra mujer, se enamoró de ella, una mujer exótica con los ojos más hermosos que él decía haber visto jamás, mucho más joven que él, casi dieciséis años de diferencia, se decía que era hermosa, vivía en un pueblo cercano, él decidió dejarle la casa a su ex mujer hasta que los chicos crecieran e irse a vivir con esta chica.

»Unos años después, Esme se divorció de su segundo esposo e hizo todo lo posible por volver con Carlisle. Decían las malas lenguas que él seguía enamorado de la mujer con la que estaba, sin embargo ella lo asfixiaba con los celos hasta de sus propios hijos, además Esme, valiéndose de su pasado, sus hijos y conjuros de amor, consiguió su propósito, así que éste decidió dejar a la mujer con la que estaba y volver con ella. Sin embargo la mujer no lo tomó muy bien, estaba muy enamorada y un poco mal de la cabeza, como casi todas las mujeres de esa familia, ella era la bisnieta de Kate y por lo tanto la verdadera propietaria de la casona. Al enterarse Carlisle de esto, él que sabía lo que había hecho su abuelo, decidió poner la Masen Manoir a nombre de ella y devolver lo que legítimamente le pertenecía, aunque solo con las condiciones que él ponía, dejar a sus hijos ésta hasta ser mayores; no obstante la mujer no quería la casona si no era con él dentro. Un día, haciéndose pasar por una vendedora, se hizo amiga de Esme, y cuando ya le tenía confianza se coló en casa de los Cullen que fueron drogados por ésta, se dice que encontraron un pie de limón con escopolamina, estaba fuera de sí, los ató a todos en sillas alrededor del salón.

»Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y el pequeño Félix, los mató a todos degollados, el Sheriff se salvó por ser un chico rebelde, esa noche se escapó de casa para irse a una fiesta con sus amigos, cuando volvió a casa se encontró con esa fea y terrible estampa.

»Fue horrible y algo que se recordará por mucho tiempo en este lugar, todos pensaron que fue el chico quien asesinó a su familia, aunque poco tiempo después se descubrió que fue la amante de Carlisle la asesina. Desde ese día lo acecha, lo persigue y hace todo lo posible porque el chico no sea feliz.

Isabella estaba consternada por la historia que le contó la mujer, todas esas muertes en su casa, el Sheriff...

—¿Usted cree que es verdad lo de la maldición?

—Llámalo maldición, brujería, vudú, maldad o simplemente locura, lo que está claro es que nunca ha sucedido nada bueno en esa lugar.

* * *

><p>Un beso inmenso a mi Prima Carolina Baeza que me soporta las locuras y me ayuda con a encarrilar las ideas y a mejorar mis fallos.<p>

Me encantaría saber que les pareció, Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo

Maze2531


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a mi Beta <strong>Yanina <strong>por su cumpleaños cariño que cumplas muchos más **FELICIDADES Yani!**

* * *

><p><strong>Now You See Me <strong>

**Capítulo 2**

La cabeza de Edward Cullen era un hervidero, en el último par de meses su tiempo lo pasaba con una pequeña castaña de ojos extraños pero cautivadores, con Diana su relación era casi nula y la pobre mujer estaba dando todo de sí para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, sin embargo en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento que tenía nombre propio... _Isabella Swan_.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos y hablando se le hacía corto, siempre quería más, siempre deseaba más, Emmett le decía que era una niña, a él no le importaba la diferencia de edad, solo eran diez años y la chica era tan madura y dulce. Las discusiones con Diana no paraban, no era su culpa, la mujer no había cambiado, seguía siendo tan buena y especial como siempre, pero él estaba obsesionado con otra mujer, hasta que cortó con su relación definitivamente hacía un par de semanas. Isabella solo llevaba medio año en St. Alice y ya tenía su mundo revolucionado.

¿Cómo combatir el deseo de tener a alguien, de cuidarla? Debía protegerla, estaba en peligro con esa loca por ahí al acecho y él se encargaría que nada le pasara.

Cuando se reclinó en la silla, su móvil vibró, y cómo no, era su pequeña castaña.

—¿Sí? —contestó.

—_Edward, te necesito, ven a casa, he escuchado ruidos_ —fue lo único que dijo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Salió disparado de la silla, era su noche libre, sin embargo no importaba, cogió su arma y las llaves, y se encaminó a casa de Isabella.

Al llegar todo estaba silencioso, de repente la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y salió Isabella disparada a sus brazos, la chica estaba pálida y sus ojos asustados.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó, preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba ella.

—Escuché ruidos en la buhardilla, como si alguien estuviese moviendo muebles o algo así.

—Voy a entrar, tú quédate aquí, sube al coche y cierra con llave.

—¡No!, yo voy contigo —contestó la chica.

Le iba a replicar, pero estaban perdiendo tiempo y dando la oportunidad al acosador de escapar.

Edward respiró tres veces antes de entrar en la casona, hacía veinte años que no la pisaba, desenfundó su arma y entró haciendo un barrido del lugar con la vista, pasó del recibidor hasta la entrada del salón, al llegar a esta habitación cerró los ojos y respiró fuerte, imágenes de su familia muerta y de sangre por todo el lugar llenaron su mente, su cuerpo flaqueó y sintió sus piernas como gelatina.

Escuchó como Isabella le preguntaba si estaba bien y le tocaba el brazo, cosa que lo hizo volver a la realidad, asintió y siguió buscando por todo el lugar, recordando su vida en este lugar, con sus hermanos, sus padres y hasta con su padrastro, Aro, quien tomó su custodia después de que el infierno se abriera para él.

Buscó por toda la casona hasta el último lugar de ésta, mas no hallaron nada fuera de lo normal.

—Aquí no hay nadie, Isabella, ¿no será que lo soñaste o imaginaste? —preguntó.

—Yo no estoy loca, Edward, te juro que lo escuché, aunque ahora pienso que puede ser cualquier cosa, hasta un fantasma. —Después de la charla con la señorita Cope, estaba nerviosa de más, tal vez sí fue su cabeza que le jugó una mala pasada.

Edward sonrió, él sonreía poco notó Isabella, pero era una sonrisa hermosa. El Sheriff no podía creer que le estuviera hablando de fantasmas, se le veía en el rostro que estaba asustada.

—No creo en fantasmas, Bella, y tú tampoco deberías —le aconsejó—. Anda, ve a dormir, yo me quedaré afuera un rato para asegurarme que todo esté bien.

Bella inconscientemente le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—No te vayas, por favor quédate, tengo miedo.

No sabía cómo negarse, pero lo hizo, la cara de pena de la chica lo destrozó y aun así se fue dejándola sola.

Estuvo afuera de la casa casi una hora, hasta que creyó que el acosador no volvería. Iba camino a su casa, pero prefirió desviarse a tomar un trago en Amanecer, y así sacar de su cabeza los horribles recuerdos. Cuando iba por su quinto vodka pensó que era suficiente.

Ya en el coche, antes de volver a su vieja casa, quiso dar una vuelta por la casona y asegurarse que todo iba bien.

Cuando llegó al camino de entrada, se le hizo extraño ver en una de las mecedoras del porche una figura. Continuó por la carretera sin desviarse, aparcó un poco más adelante y se bajó, dando un rodeo para coger al acosador desprevenido, cosa que consiguió, estaba sentado en la mecedora con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Edward lo cogió por detrás apretando su antebrazo a la tráquea.

Éste empezó a dar manotazos para que le soltara y poder llevar aire a sus pulmones, le arañó los brazos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que era Isabella, la luz de la luna reflejó mostrando su rostro, estaba aterrorizada llorando.

Inmediatamente la soltó y ella cayó de rodillas junto con la manta con la que estaba envuelta, tosiendo y haciendo acopio de aire desesperadamente, mas no intentó huir.

—¡¿Qué coño haces aquí fuera con un loco suelto por ahí?! —gritó.

—No... —Tosió—. No, no... —Tomó una respiración profunda, Edward se agachó quedando cara a cara y miró los moretones que ya se marcaban en su cuello, _joder_, casi la mata—. No podía dormir, volví a escuchar ruidos. —Volvió a respirar y toser casi al mismo tiempo—. Salí a buscarte y no estabas, me dio miedo volver a entrar y preferí quedarme aquí.

Edward estaba preocupado, la chica no respiraba aún con normalidad.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Vamos al hospital? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no, estoy bien, solo... solo dame un respiro. —Volvió a toser

La levantó del suelo, intentó que se sentara en la mecedora de nuevo, mas la chica miró con recelo el mueble, por lo que se sentó él, arrastrándola a ella para que se sentara en su regazo, no debía hacer esto y aun así necesitaba sentirla cerca, sentir que estaba bien. La respiración de Bella se fue normalizando mientras Edward en silencio trazaba círculos en su espalda, estaba bebido, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor —dijo con voz ronca por el daño en sus cuerdas vocales.

Después de casi media hora en esa posición volvió a hablar.

—Vamos para que te pongas hielo, te va a salir un gran hematoma, perdóname, yo solo vi una figura, pensé que era quien te acosa y actué sin pensar, lo siento.

— No importa, sé que solo querías protegerme.

Se levantaron en silencio y agarrados de la mano se encaminaron dentro de la casona, aunque antes de entrar Edward volvió a respirar un par de veces y cerró los ojos un segundo, dos veces en la misma noche después de veinte años era demasiado, aun así entró a la maldita casa.

Bella lo guió hasta la cocina, cuando vio su vacilación en la entrada del salón, cogió su rostro y lo miró a los ojos y ambos cayeron presa de las miradas del otro; caminado de espaldas lo llevó hasta la cocina sin perder el contacto visual, ella le acarició el rostro y él giró su cabeza para recibir mejor su toque, solo un instante y todo se volvió lujuria.

Isabella se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y lo besó suavemente, aunque eso no era lo que Edward deseaba, él contestó el beso con ardor, cogiendo con ambas manos su rostro la acerco más y arrasó su boca; besó, chupó y mordisqueó sus labios hasta que estos se abrieron dándole la bienvenida, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, el beso era violento, exigente, un beso de deseo puro. Isabella gimió en su boca, él se retiró para mirarla, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza hacia atrás, las mejillas rosadas y respiraba con dificultad, miró hacia abajo y vio el gran moretón que tenía en el cuello...

Eso lo volvió a la realidad y se alejó de ella.

—No, no puedo, Isabella, no pue... —Bella abrió los ojos y volvió a besarlo, al principio él intentó resistirse—. Dia... —Sus palabras murieron en los labios de la castaña, se agachó y la cogió por los glúteos para que quedaran al mismo nivel, la mujer inmediatamente enroscó sus piernas en la cadera del cobrizo, sus besos eran violentos, no era nada romántico, era necesidad.

Se acercó a la encimera de la cocina, donde la depositó mientras levantaba el fino camisón de satén blanco, Bella tocaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, estaba desabotonando su camisa cuando sintió el crujir de la tela, los finos tirantes de su camisón habían sido arrancados, ahora éste descansaba enrollado en su abdomen.

Edward se separó un instante y observó a la mujer, sus senos eran llenos, nadie lo diría al ser tan delgada, blancos, coronados por dos hermosas crestas rosa, parecían casi virginales, se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Levantó la vista centrándose en esos dos ojos dispares que resplandecían de deseo, brillantes de un modo casi imposible, uno verde y el otro miel, hermosos y trasparentes, podía leer todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento; resplandecían y se enlazaban con los suyos.

Cuando Bella se mordió el labio invitándolo, tentándolo, no pudo resistirse más y se volcó en sus labios de nuevo, mientras que con su mano derecha apretaba su seno y pellizcaba sus pezones, dejó un camino de besos, pasando por su maltratado cuello donde pidió perdón con sus labios, hasta llegar a sus hermosas cumbres, donde con su labios y lengua rindió pleitesía.

Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo y ahora por fin lo tenía ahí con ella, se dio cuenta en ese momento que todo lo que había vivido había merecido la pena por llegar a esto, estar así con él... No terminó de abrir su camisa, en vez de eso bajó sus manos y abrió su pantalón, metió la mano para darse cuenta que no llevaba bóxer, tomó su miembro en su mano, recibiendo un siseo de aprobación, empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, arriba y abajo, combinando entremedio un apretón en su glande, del cual ya se desprendía líquido preseminal.

Edward no podía aguantar más la tortura de Bella, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a correr en su mano, arrastrando sus dedos por el interior de los muslos de la mujer llegó a su centro, éste destilaba calor, su diminuta tanga estaba empapada por sus jugos, estaba totalmente preparada para recibirlo, soltó su pecho, el cual estaba incitando también, y bajó su mano para con ambas romper la fina tela.

Palpó sus labios vaginales pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su caliente abertura, e introdujo dos dedos en ella, gimió, apretada y caliente, una deliciosa sensación, el cuerpo de Bella vibró en ese momento y contrajo sus paredes vaginales apretando sus dedos, Edward creyó venirse en ese instante. Los movió lentamente en un cadencioso vaivén: dentro, fuera y rotación, Bella no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en su mano, lanzando un gemido de satisfacción.

Su rostro estaba sonrosado a más no poder, sus pupilas dilatadas, Edward sonrió al ver la imagen de la chica que respiraba entrecortadamente. Isabella estaba literalmente viendo chispas de colores a su alrededor, centró su vista en el hombre que le había regalado tan magnífico orgasmo con sus dedos y sonrió de vuelta; recordó que ella también estaba en una labor, por lo que empezó a mover su mano más rápido, el cobrizo cerró los ojos con satisfacción por las sensaciones que lo invadían en ese momento.

Había estado con muchas mujeres pero ninguna se le comparaba a Bella, la inocencia y la lujuria encerradas en una misma persona, abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos hermosos orbes que lo volvían loco, con los labios hinchados y rojos por su barba de un día, sacó la mano de su estrecho canal y no pudo resistir el llevarse los dedos a la boca, paladeando el exquisito sabor de la excitación de la castaña, vio como sus pupilas se dilataban aún más, dando un fuerte apretón a su miembro.

En ese momento Edward ya no pudo aguantar más, retirando la mano de su endurecido falo, se estiró de medio lado a buscar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón su billetera y extraer un preservativo, Bella estiró su mano hacia él impidiendo la acción, con su otra mano capturó su rostro poniéndolo frente a ella y susurró:

—No.

Edward asintió, él no entendía el porqué, solo que quería complacerla, así que acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó suave, lento, estiró su brazo abarcando la cintura de Bella y tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, dejándola en el filo de la encimera, metió su otra mano entre sus cuerpos, agarró su miembro y lo pasó de arriba abajo por la abertura de la castaña esparciendo sus fluidos.

Bella detuvo el beso, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, clavando los ojos en los de él, una conexión única, Edward dio una estocada fuerte, la mujer gritó de placer y dolor, su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Sin abandonar sus ojos, él empezó a moverse, primero lento después con más fuerza, a cada arremetida parecía que sus cuerpos se fundiesen en uno solo, y aun así ninguno dejó de mirar los ojos del otro.

Edward empujaba con fuerza, seguro le estaba haciendo daño, pero no lograba controlarse, se sintió venir, así que bajó su mano y con el pulgar y el índice agarró el pequeño montículo de la castaña dando un par de tirones ligeros para culminar con uno más fuerte, consiguiendo que Isabella se corriera empapando y apretando con fuerza su pene, hasta lograr que tras un par de estocadas más se corriera también él.

Isabella sabía que mereció la pena esperar por él, estaba loca e irresistiblemente enamorada de ese hombre, se echó hacia atrás quedando acostada sombre la encimera, Edward pasó su mano por el medio del torso de la mujer sin perder aún el contacto visual, le sonrió, él aún seguía profundamente enterrado en su cuerpo.

Bella cerró los ojos, era como un sueño, el mejor jodido sueño de su vida hecho realidad, en el momento que se perdió la conexión visual, Edward vio dónde estaban, su cuerpo se sacudió, todo seguía exactamente igual a como estaba veinte años atrás, los mismos colores, la misma distribución, volvió la cabeza y desde donde estaba pudo ver la sala del té, igual, todo seguía jodidamente igual como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, los mismos muebles, el mismo tapizado, en el mismo lugar, era como volver atrás.

Salió rápidamente del cuerpo de la chica y se acomodó la ropa, Bella no entendía qué pasaba, se incorporó e intentó hablar con él, sin embargo Edward ya estaba en la puerta, cuando se bajó de la encimera y corrió detrás suyo, el sheriff Cullen ya estaba en su coche. Isabella no sabía qué pudo haber pasado para desencadenar esa reacción en él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward estaba consternado, ¿cómo coño no se dio cuenta antes cuando revisó la casa? Joder, mierda, eso fue como un puto viaje en el tiempo, a 1986 más precisamente, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando para no percatarse? Se suponía que él era un profesional preparado para notar hasta los más mínimos detalles, y ahí estaba después de haber hecho el amor con Bella en la cocina de su madre, la cual estaba igual a cuando ésta la redecoró, se sentía como si fuese de nuevo un jodido adolescente de dieciséis años.

No podía, no podía volver ahí, había estado follando en la misma casa donde sus padres y hermanos murieron, eso era enfermizo y grotesco, debía alejarse de esa mujer, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y terminaba haciendo locuras, su obsesión con ella tenía que parar, era un puto capullo egoísta, mas no le importaba. Golpeó repetidas veces el volante de su camioneta con fuerza, cuando se percató de que la jodió bien, ni siquiera se puso un jodido condón porque ella se lo pidió y solo quería complacerla.

.

.

.

Tres semanas pasaron hasta que Isabella lo volvió a ver, estaba con Diana tomando un café y sonriendo. Se sintió aún peor, utilizada, sabía que no debería sentirse así, ella lo deseaba y quería ser suya, lo que no esperaba era lo que sucedió después, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, nada, era como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada entre ellos.

Ella tampoco lo llamó, tenía dignidad y no pensaba rogarle, le dolía, claro que le dolía pues estaba enamorada de ese hombre, pero él había tomado su decisión y ella la respetaba.

Edward intentaba sacar de su cabeza a Isabella, buscaba el modo de no encontrase con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia, habló con Diana e intentó volver con ella, la mujer estaba encantada, estaba enamorada de él y él la quería, las cosas poco a poco estaban volviendo a su lugar, iban a hacer pública su relación, ya no sería su amante sino su novia y tal vez prometida... Hasta que levantó la cabeza y se encontró con esos orbes —uno verde y el otro miel—, ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta no queriendo verlo, no pudo resistir la tentación de saber cómo estaba, lo evitó, juraba por Dios que lo evitó, pero debían hablar, él no se protegió esa noche y necesitaba saber si habría consecuencias.

Recordó la sorpresa que se llevó cuando al llegar a su casa decidió darse una ducha y, para su consternación, desabrochó sus vaqueros encontrándose que estaban manchados de sangre al igual que su pene, la chica era virgen, ¿qué mujer puede ser virgen a los veintiséis años, siendo tan hermosa? Él había notado cómo todos los jodidos hombres de ese pueblo quedaban prendados de ella solo con mirarla a los ojos, lo sabía, él lo había vivido, su pequeña castaña era virgen y él huyó de su lado el día que le hizo el amor por primera vez.

—Ya vengo, Di, tengo que hablar una cosa con la Srta. Swan.

La mujer se tensó inmediatamente, sabía que la castaña era la causante de que su relación con él se hubiese deteriorado, y ahora que él volvía con ella, esa chica tenía que aparecer, aun así asintió dejando que hablaran, no podía impedírselo aunque no le gustara.

Edward salió raudo detrás de ella y la vio saludando a María la florista, la alcanzó y cogió del brazo, fue un choque, podía sentir su piel arder de deseo solo con tocar su brazo sin intención sexual.

—Srta. Swan, ¿puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

—Que sea rápido, Sheriff, tengo cosas que hacer —contestó dando la vuelta y clavando sus ojos dispares en él, Edward sintió que el aire lo abandonaba, esa mujer era hermosa y lo tenía demente.

—Sé que debí haber llamado antes, pero he estado ocupado y no he podido, lo siento.

Isabella desvió su mirada a la mujer que aún estaba sentada en la terraza de la cafetería y los miraba con atención, Edward siguió su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de Diana.

—Sí, Sheriff, ya me he dado cuenta de lo ocupado que estaba, no tiene que darme ninguna explicación, si eso era todo, hasta luego, tengo cosas que atender —dijo, haciendo el amague de irse.

—No, Bella, no, deseaba hablar sobre lo que sucedió y si te encuentras bien.

Isabella volvió de nuevo su mirada a Diana, la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y le sonrió

—No creo, Sheriff, que este sea momento ni lugar para hablar de eso, además está olvidado, no se preocupe y sí, me siento perfectamente. —Se iba a ir pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar—: Por cierto, Sheriff, sé que le dije lo contrario, pero creo que deberíamos volver a las formalidades, está visto que usted y yo no podemos ser amigos.

Edward intentó coger su mano para impedir su huida, mas no lo consiguió, causando el asombro de todos los presentes al ver la cara casi suplicante del hombre de treinta y seis años que parecía un adolescente enamorado.

Diana lo miró y decidió no hablar del tema por un tiempo.

Edward estaba perdido, no debía estar así por esa chica y aun así era una obsesión para él, la necesitaba y el único modo de olvidar y volver a ser él, era seguir con su vida como antes de que ella apareciera, porque ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

.

.

.

Las cosas iban bien, solo había pasado un mes desde la última vez que hablaron, aún no lograba sacarla de su cabeza, no obstante las cosas con Diana iban mejor, conseguía tener su cabeza centrada mientras trabajaba y cuando estaba en casa pasaba un buen rato con su novia, claro, hasta que ésta se dormía y volvían a su mente unos ojos hermosos y recordaba lo mucho que disfrutó haciéndola suya. Era raro, pero dentro de él, el saber que había sido su primer hombre lo hacía sentir bien. Acostarse con Diana no tenía ni punto de comparación con hacer el amor con Isabella, era diferente, no malo, solo diferente, sí, el placer era genial y lo disfrutaba, además ella era fogosa y complaciente lo que cualquier hombre querría, pero no había esa conexión, con Bella solo había estado una vez y aun así fue la conexión más intensa de su vida.

Llamaron a su puerta, así que levantó la mirada del ordenador donde estaba escribiendo un informe, Emily Black —su recepcionista— le sonrió, hacía poco se había quedado viuda y con un niño de ocho años, estaba algo mayor para ocupar algunos trabajos y nadie la quería contratar, así que decidió darle trabajo para ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

—Lo siento, Sheriff, no quiero molestar, pero es que ha pasado algo y no sé qué hacer —dijo la mujer un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Emily?

—Bella ha llamado. —Al escuchar su nombre se tensó—. Quería que el Alguacil o cualquier otro agente fuera a la casona.

—¿Qué sucedió, te lo ha dicho? —preguntó, levantándose para ir a coger el sombrero.

—Hay algo o alguien en su casa, no me supo explicar bien, solo estaba muy nerviosa y quería que alguien fuera para allá, pero todos están ocupados.

—Ya voy yo, Emily, avisa a McCarty para cuando pueda pase por ahí.

La mujer se frotó las manos, nerviosa, y volvió a hablar cuando él ya estaba en la puerta.

—Es que ese es el problema, Sheriff, ella me dijo claramente que no quería que usted fuera a su casa.

—Eso es una tontería, Emily, le puede pasar cualquier cosa, no te preocupes, ella comprenderá.

Estaba desesperado, no conseguía ir lo suficientemente rápido y su pequeña castaña podría estar en problemas.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del caserón, de lo primero que se percató fue que ella estaba bien, de pie justo en la entrada de la casa, mirando fijamente el porche y la puerta, aunque su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su mano apretaba su teléfono móvil de tal modo que sus dedos estaban blancos, no sabía qué podía estar viendo, no obstante se notaba que no era algo bueno.

Al detenerse en la puerta de la casona detrás de Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que era, había sangre y un animal muerto, algunas velas negras y monedas, ella lo miró, creyó que se enfadaría por estar él ahí, pero ella solo levantó la mano hacia la entrada de su casa.

Le preguntó qué sucedió y ella le explicó que al salir del trabajo volvía a casa y se encontró con eso, no había entrado y solo llevaba ahí unos quince minutos, y por supuesto no vio a nadie y no sabía quién pudo ser, revisaron las cámaras de seguridad que daban a la puerta para descubrir que estaban apagadas.

Minutos después de registrar la casa llegaron McCarty y Newton, hablaron un rato no llegando a ninguna conclusión, nadie sabía qué sucedía y por qué. Por la mente de Isabella pasaba la misma idea que tenían en la cabeza los tres hombres y tan solo Newton dijo en voz alta, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca y ella misma hacía todas esas cosas sin darse cuenta.

No se tomó el tiempo para negarlo, solo entró a su casa seguida por Edward y fue directamente a la cocina, donde sacó un vaso de la alacena, luego sacó una botella de Grey Goose del congelador y se bebió casi medio vaso de un trago, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para absorber el sabor del vodka.

—No deberías hacer eso —le aconsejó él.

—¿Y por qué no? Estoy en mi casa, no voy a conducir, supero en cinco años la edad legal y, créeme, necesito un trago.

—Bella...

—Bella nada, Sheriff —lo interrumpió ella—. Ahora, si ya terminaron de decir que estoy loca, les agradecería que se fueran de mi casa, tengo que limpiar el jodido porche de toda esa mierda y sangre.

Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y miedo, él intentó acercarse a ella pero con una mirada lo detuvo en seco, dos minutos después todos estaban saliendo de su casa y ella se puso a limpiar su porche con su vaso de Grey Goose en la mano y bajo la atenta mirada de Newton, que se quedó ahí por orden del jefe a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando ya había terminado su turno, volvió, no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer, definitivamente estaba obsesionado, bajó del coche y fue hablar con Mike.

—Mike —llamó, el aludido estaba en el coche patrulla casi dormido.

—Jefe —contestó irguiéndose en su puesto.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó.

—Bien, he hecho un par de rondas sin incidentes, ella salió un momento, me ofreció un sándwich y no la volví a ver, ha estado toda la tarde con la música alta, menos mal que no tiene vecinos, sino hubiesen habido muchas llamadas por el volumen.

—Bien, puedes irte, ya me quedo yo.

Newton asintió, encendió el coche y se fue.

Edward miró la casona, otra vez aquí, lo bueno es que ya no estaba tan aprensivo a entrar, y Mike tenía razón, le iban a reventar los tímpanos a esa mujer de lo alto que tenía el volumen, tuvo que llamar cuatro veces al timbre hasta que abrió.

Era el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre, tenía un camisón de satén igual que el de la vez pasada, solo que éste era negro, no blanco, y con encaje en el comienzo de sus senos, su cabello estaba suelto en ondas y parecía que había vuelto a teñir sus puntas de rosa, ya que ahora el color era más intenso, descalza y con un vaso de vodka en la mano, lo miraba con desdén.

—Sheriff, qué grata sorpresa, no recuerdo haberlo llamado —dijo con una mueca, se movió a un lado e hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

—Solo quería saber cómo estás...

—Estupendamente, más loca que nadie, pero ya lo estoy aceptando.

—Sabes que no estás loca, lo que había aquí esta tarde no es un invento de tu imaginación.

La siguió hasta la cocina de nuevo, clavó su mirada en la encimera, Bella lo notó y sonrió.

—Sí, difícil de olvidar —comentó, adivinando lo que él estaba pensando.

Sacó otro vaso y sirvió vodka para él.

—¿Grey Goose?

—El favorito de mi padre.

—Del mío también.

Pasaron un rato hablando de mil cosas, hasta que sonó _Bad things _de _Jace __E__verett_, Isabella se levantó de la mesa y fue al salón a darle más volumen.

—Me encanta esta canción —afirmó al momento que se ponía a bailar de modo cadencioso.

Edward la observaba mover las caderas y, _joder_, tal como decía la canción: _**"Antes de que pase esta noche, quiero hacer cosas malas contigo"", **_él lo sentía, su cuerpo ardía. Cuando Bella lo miró y bailó para él, no pudo resistirse más, se levantó y empezó a bailar con ella, le dio la vuelta de modo que su espalda quedara aplastada en su pecho y bailaron moviendo sus caderas al mismo son, su mano derecha se paseaba por el torso de la chica mientras restregaba su erección en su redondeado trasero, cuando alcanzó su seno, ella exhaló un suspiro y giró su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron y ahora sí podía decir que estaba perdido.

Ambos estaban bebidos, pero sabían lo que hacían y eso no impedía que disfrutaran de las sensaciones que sus cuerpos sentían. Bella lo llevó a su cuarto, ninguno dijo una sola palabra, y aunque fuese la antigua habitación de sus padres, en ese momento no podía importarle menos, él solo deseaba una cosa, y esa era _Isabella Swan_ y si podía estar enterrado en ella por lo que le quedaba de vida se daría por satisfecho si la muerte lo visitaba esa noche.

Bella se desnudó quedando en una fina braguita de encaje rosa y se tendió en la cama mirándolo fijamente, él no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo y _joder_ parecía una tontería, pero las puntas de su cabello hacían perfecta combinación con sus pezones rosados y la dulce braga rosa, se veía deliciosa. Dos segundos tardó Edward en estar completamente desnudo frente a ella, caminó hasta la cama y se subió encima de ella, se puso de rodillas en medio de sus piernas y la tocó con las yemas de sus dedos por todo el cuerpo, tirando de sus pezones cuando llegó a sus senos.

Enredó sus pulgares en la braga de la castaña y tiró de ella, cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda le sonrió, abrió sus labios vaginales para ver su rosado capullo, era pequeño y estaba inflamado, pasó la punta de su pulgar por éste y sus labios internos se abrieron como si respiraran, gracias a la contracción, estaba húmeda, su vulva brillaba y exudaba. Edward no pudo aguantar más y bajó su cabeza, con la punta de la lengua tocó su pequeño botón para después ponerla plana, dar un lametón, terminar enrollando su lengua y enterrarla en el estrecho canal.

El cuerpo de Bella se sacudió, nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones, sabía lo que era el sexo oral, pero nunca imaginó lo magnífico que sería, abrió los ojos y los clavó en él, Edward parecía estar disfrutando de un suculento majar, en ese momento él levantó la vista, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa conexión.

Introdujo dos de sus gruesos dedos en su cavidad, empezó a moverlos dentro y fuera a la vez que daba pequeños golpecitos a su botón, y pasaba la lengua por todo su sexo, pocos minutos después Isabella se corrió en su boca, Edward bebió de ella y cuando hubo terminado de degustarla, se cernió sobre ella, no necesitaban hablar, se decían todo con la mirada, bajó su boca a la de ella y por fin pudo probar sus labios.

Se fue introduciendo poco a poco en ella, esta vez fue él quien no hizo ni siquiera amago de usar preservativo, no, solo la quería así, tal como estaban, piel con piel y derramarse en ella, cuando estuvo profundamente enterrado en ella, Bella no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Te amo, te he amado siempre —confesó.

Cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo quitó su mirada de la suya, Edward cogió su mentón, hizo que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos, empezó a moverse lentamente, meciendo sus caderas suavemente.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —dijo con voz ronca, sin abandonar su mirada y su cuerpo, Isabella sabía que le decía la verdad, que él también sentía lo mismo que ella.

Sus estocadas se convirtieron en más rápidas y precisas, Bella levantaba su cadera para ir a su encuentro. El delicioso placer de ser penetrada por el objeto de su deseo, el amor, la desesperación de no volver a tenerlo, todo se juntó para que Bella tuviera un orgasmo que no solo la dejó sin fuerzas físicamente sino también mental. Solo lo quería a él, solo lo deseaba a él y únicamente a él, _Edward Cullen_, locura, sí, tal vez, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era tenerlo así, como en ese momento, profundamente enterrado y derramándose dentro de ella.

Al finalizar, Edward se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Isabella, no quería aplastarla, pero no se veía con fuerza suficiente para salir de ella, a la castaña no parecía importarle ya que enredaba sus dedos en su cabello mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo, estuvieron así un rato, en completo silencio y absoluta paz, hasta que el móvil de él sonó. Se levantó y a regañadientes salió del cuerpo de la chica, alcanzó su pantalón y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a ver qué sucedía, era un mensaje de Diana diciendo que se retrasaría, que en una hora estaría en su casa, había olvidado por completo que habían quedado, salió de los mensajes y se fijó en la hora 10:25 p.m. Se giró y vio a Bella sentada detrás suyo.

—Me tengo que ir.

La cara de la castaña se descompuso.

—No me hagas esto otra vez, por favor —rogó.

—Lo siento, cariño, tengo que ir, luego hablaremos tú y yo.

Isabella cogió la sábana y tiró de ella para cubrir su desnudez, se sentía vulnerable y el estar desnuda no ayudaba, al contrario, acrecentaba la sensación, se envolvió en la sábana y se giró dándole la espalda.

Edward no podía verla de ese modo, lo pensó y se dio cuenta que no podía hacer de nuevo lo mismo, hacer el amor con ella y luego huir.

—Bella, cariño, hagamos una cosa, me quedaré hasta que te duermas y mañana muy, muy temprano estaré aquí de nuevo para hablar de lo que nos está pasando.

Isabella no dijo nada, solo asintió, unos segundos después sintió el cuerpo de él pegado al de ella abrazándola por la espalda, aún estaba desnudo, le arrebató la sábana en la que estaba envuelta y los cubrió a ambos mientras dejaba suaves besos en su espalda, la castaña después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

—Hazme el amor otra vez, Edward, aunque sea la última vez —le pidió.

Edward ante tal petición ya estaba preparado para ella, la empezó a acariciar, besándola en el cuello, levantó la pierna de la mujer en la posición en que estaban y la llevó detrás de su cadera, descendió un poco su cuerpo para ajustarlo y penetrarla desde atrás.

Pocos minutos después Bella estaba sobre sus rodillas y su torso con un Edward penetrándola salvajemente. No duraron mucho y no sabe el momento exacto en que se quedaron dormidos.

Ignora por qué abrió los ojos. Tal vez fue una sensación, o fue causado por Bella al removerse bajo las sábanas. Lo que sí sabe es que al despertar, sintió su cuerpo caliente pegado a él. Estaba durmiendo profundamente, por lo que silenciosamente se estiró y vio la hora. Las 01:18 a.m., maldijo mientras se vestía por haberse quedado dormido.

Fue al lado de Bella y la besó en los labios antes de irse, no quería, pero debía aclarar todo con Diana, definitivamente su relación no tenía sentido, él se había enamorado de la castaña. Nunca pensó enamorarse, es más, nunca lo quiso, pero sucedió y no la dejaría escapar.

Cuando llegó a su casa con solo abrir la puerta supo que algo iba mal, no sabe si fue la música jazz de fondo en el hilo musical —se dio la vuelta y lo apagó del interruptor—, la poca iluminación o el olor a hierro que había en el ambiente, iba directo a su dormitorio, pero algo en el pasillo le llamó la atención, era el bolso de Diana, al parecer aún estaba ahí esperándolo, así que decidió ir al salón, encontrándose con la imagen más espeluznante que podía haber visto... era una recreación perfecta del crimen de su familia.

* * *

><p>Me cantaría saber que les pareció el capítulo, espero sus deducciones, para mi recibir un Reviews es placer casi orgásmico. También deseo agradecer a quienes me acompañaron el el primer capitulo, se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y dejar su comentario, muchas gracias no sabéis lo feliz que me hace que alguien lea mis locuras, gracias también a las lectoras fantasmas, que se que están ahí.<p>

* * *

><p>Carolis un beso grande<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Now You See Me.<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella se despertó sobre las nueve de la mañana con una terrible resaca, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo sentir mal, fue ver que ya era tarde y Edward no volvió a ella como había prometido.

.

.

.

Edward estaba harto, anoche cuando volvió a su casa encontró a Diana, la habían asesinado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, era como volver a tener de nuevo dieciséis... volver a casa después de estar de fiesta y encontrar a toda tu familia muerta en el salón de tu casa, donde deberían estar seguros. Todo era similar, había pequeños detalles diferentes, pero en la práctica todo era igual, el modo como estaba en la silla, la música, el olor a sangre, velas encendidas, era una macabra recreación del asesinato de su familia y de sus ex amantes, había vuelto, estaba seguro, esa mujer había vuelto.

Cuando llamó a Emmett y le contó lo sucedido, éste fue para su casa con todos los policías disponibles y un par de patrullas más del condado vecino. Él era un profesional, así que no había tocado nada, aun así eso no le impidió joder la escena del crimen al vomitar todo lo que contenía en su estómago, el alcohol que aún tenía en su sistema sumado a esta terrible visión lo hicieron enfermarse, no pudo controlar su cuerpo y devolvió.

Era doloroso, él quería a esta mujer, había pasado tres años con ella, una buena relación, no había amor, pero en su jodida vida hubiese deseado que algo así sucediera, ella era una mujer excepcional y no merecía acabar su vida de esta manera tan atroz. Un par de horas después llegó el FBI y él era el principal sospechoso, explicó dónde había estado la noche anterior y con quién, dio todo lujo de detalles, pero aun así estaba ahí con las manos esposadas y siendo interrogado por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

.

.

.

Isabella se duchó, vistió y cuando bajó sonó el timbre de su casa, su corazón se saltó un latido, él había vuelto, al final cumplió su promesa, fue a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, para darse cuenta que no era Edward, eran los agentes Hale y Newton. Sus caras estaban totalmente serias, no le explicaron qué sucedió, solo que debía acompañarlos a la comisaría, fue con ellos como le indicaron.

La llevaron a una sala de interrogatorio sin decirle qué sucedía, hasta que entró otro hombre que decía ser del FBI, Laurent Da Revin: un hombre de color, alto y muy musculoso, con la cabeza totalmente afeitada y una gran y hermosa sonrisa _Profident_. Él fue amable con ella, pero no le dijo el porqué estaba ahí, solo que querían verificar unos datos, le preguntó por Edward, si él había pasado la noche con ella en su casa, Isabella estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué contestar, tal vez Edward no quería tener nada con ella o contar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, sin embargo mandó todo al diablo y se decidió a decir la verdad —un gran tino por parte de la mujer— después de un rato le informaron de lo sucedido a Diana, Bella temblaba de miedo.

Edward estuvo bajo custodia durante dos largos días, tiempo máximo que se puede tener a un sospechoso detenido sin presentar cargos, a los agentes Da Revin y Biers no les convencía su inocencia, y más con todo los asesinatos que han sucedido a su alrededor durante años, además quién les podía asegurar que Isabella estaba diciendo la verdad y no estaba mintiendo para protegerlo o, en el peor de los casos, era su cómplice, tal vez se confabularon para asesinar a la mujer que era un impedimento para estar juntos.

En fin, muchas teorías, pero pasado un mes no se sabía nada. Era extraño que la supuesta asesina y acosadora de Edward, que había estado inactiva desde hacía poco más de seis años, había vuelto a actuar justo ahora cuando él había sacado a la luz por fin su relación, y empezaba a serle infiel con otra mujer. El sheriff Cullen fue destituido del cargo de nuevo y esto no tenía pinta de una pronta reincorporación o de que encontrarían a la huidiza asesina que fue pareja de su padre.

Edward estuvo hospedado en un hotel por un par de días, no podía volver a su casa, le causaba repulsa, es más, tuvo que ser Emmett —el nuevo Sheriff en funciones— quien sacara todas sus cosas de su hogar, ahora vivía en la casona de nuevo, no sin antes prepararse psicológicamente para volver a instalarse ahí. Sí, era raro, y desde fuera se podía ver terrible que tan solo a pocos días de la muerte de su pareja estuviese viviendo en la casa de otra mujer, pero esa mujer era a la que amaba y ahora menos que nunca la iba a dejar desprotegida. Sin embargo eran más como compañeros de piso que pareja, ya que desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos no habían vuelto a mantener relaciones sexuales, él aún se sentía responsable y culpable de la muerte de Diana, además le dolía la pérdida, ella era su amiga, su amante.

Las personas del pueblo los odiaban por esta situación, Diana era muy querida en este lugar y, aunque él también era querido y respetado, sus acciones no gustaron nada, Isabella ya estaba harta de que la llamaran puta en susurros, amaba a Edward y le había hecho caso de ignorarlos; pero no iba permitir más humillaciones, ellos se amaban y estaban hechos el uno para el otro, destinados a estar juntos.

Una mañana mientras compraba y hablaba con Alice, vio como el coche de Edward aparcaba frente al supermercado, esa mañana había salido pronto de casa a ver si encontraba trabajo mientras le volvían a su antiguo empleo, era un hombre muy activo y se estaba volviendo loco en casa sin poder ayudar a la investigación, en cuanto la vio le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y percibió, más que ver, un movimiento a su derecha, se giró y vio como la señora Brandon —la madre de Alice— tiraba de ésta diciendo que no se acercara a esa puta.

Su cabeza echaba chispas, así que cuando Edward entró al supermercado para ayudarla a cargar las bolsas, lo cogió del cuello y lo besó de la forma más impúdica que podía haber visto nadie en ese pueblo, después de casi dos meses y medio sin probar sus labios fue el paraíso volver a sentirlos.

Edward estaba en la gloria, poder degustar sus labios de nuevo fue genial, así que la apretó contra él olvidándose de dónde y en presencia de quién estaban, solo disfrutando de ese apasionado beso, después de unos minutos Isabella se soltó de su agarre, le sonrió y habló en voz alta:

—Ahora ya pueden hablar con fundamento y regar el chisme de mierda, pero les advierto que si vuelvo a escuchar que me llaman puta, voy a tomar medidas legales por calumnias e injurias, y se les va caer el pelo, porque pienso joderlos igual que ustedes nos están jodiendo a nosotros. —Cogió sus bolsas, le dio una a Edward y salieron bajo la desconcertada mirada de todos los presentes y la sonrisa socarrona de Alice.

Ese beso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que ellos volvieran a ser los de antes, sus cuerpos se necesitaban y así lo hicieron, en cuanto entraron a la casa hicieron el amor incansablemente durante horas, días, eran felices, una pareja feliz.

Estaban recostados en la cama después de haber hecho el amor un par de semanas después de su altercado en el supermercado y Edward la miraba fijamente, pasando la yemas de sus dedos alrededor de sus ojos, llevaba mucho tiempo con la duda, así que decidió preguntarle.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba lo de tus ojos?

—Heterocromía

—¿Qué es? ¿Es malo?

—No, estoy bien, es solo una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son de diferente color, además también puede llegar a afectar a la piel o el cabello, pero el caso más común es en los ojos —señaló sus propios ojos—, total o parcialmente. Los ojos pueden ser de colores distintos (heterocromía total) que es mi caso —explicó—, o una sección del iris es distinta al resto en ambos ojos (heterocromía parcial), esto ocurre cuando una persona o un animal tiene demasiada o muy poca melanina en el cuerpo, es como un compuesto que crea la coloración y se encuentra en animales y plantas. No suele ser muy común y puede ser congénita desde el nacimiento o adquirida por un golpe o algo —continuó—, la mía es congénita, desde que nací he tenido los ojos así; y es hereditaria, todas las mujeres de mi familia materna han tenido los ojos como los míos. Y, créeme, fue una gran mierda durante mi adolescencia, como si no fuera suficiente con mis hormonas, en el colegio y el instituto era una marginada por esto, todos se burlaban y los que no, les daba miedo.

—¿Solo las mujeres? —preguntó Edward con verdadera curiosidad.

—Sí, solo las mujeres, mi abuelo tenía los ojos azules, por el contrario mi abuela los tenía como yo: uno avellana y otro verde.

Edward frunció el entrecejo

—¿Tus abuelos eran familia, primos o algo así? —cuestionó.

Bella se tensó, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que era muy tarde, intentó cambiar de tema, pero Edward no se lo permitió

—Sí, eran familia. —Lo pensó un poco y continuó—: Dime, ¿qué opinas del incesto? —preguntó dudosa.

—No lo sé, es raro eso entre primos, ya sabes. —Hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia—. Ahora, si hablamos entre familiares directos, ya sea padres o hermanos, me parece enfermizo, una abominación —contestó con una mueca desagradable.

—Entonces es mejor no seguir con este tema.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que me veas como una abominación o fruto de algo enfermizo —contestó solemne.

—Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, perdona, no te quise ofender, es solo que es raro, por qué no me explicas a ver si te comprendo.

—¿Tú no me amarías si fuéramos hermanos o algo así? —inquirió ella.

—No lo sé, Bella, eso es algo que no pasa por mi mente.

—Pues yo sí lo haría, no me importaría que fuésemos familia. Te amaría igual si fuésemos hermanos.

Edward la miró a los ojos no sabiendo qué contestar, no quería ofenderla, pero esas cosas para él eran algo sucio e inmoral.

—Solo sé que te amo ahora, Bella —contestó para tranquilizarla.

Isabella sonrió, sus ojos relampaguearon como siempre que él se lo decía, asintió y se dispuso a contar su historia.

—Edward, uno no escoge de quién se enamora. ¿Sabes?, mis abuelos eran hermanos, ellos se amaban desde pequeños, siempre fue un amor platónico, donde el cariño y el respeto era lo primero. Mi mamá me leía el diario de la abuela donde decía lo mucho que se amaban. —Se acomodó bien a su lado para sentir su calor, tenía miedo de que cuando supiese la verdad se alejase de ella—. Siempre se quisieron, pero cuando se hicieron mayores su amor de hermanos no les era suficiente, así que dieron el paso a la parte física de la relación, él era muy guapo, de ojos azules y cabello castaño como yo, y la abuela era rubia y sus ojos eran como los míos, he leído cartas de amor que el abuelo le escribió cuando se tuvo que ir a la universidad diciendo lo mucho que la amaba y echaba de menos, que sus ojos eran como el sol para él.

Edward la interrumpió.

—Si eran tan bonitos como los tuyos no me extraña que el hombre estuviera prendado de ella. —Bajó sus labios dejando un suave beso en los de ella y la incitó a continuar, Isabella se sintió más valiente para contar sobre lo que sabía de su pasado.

—Eran gemelos, ella se llamaba Jane y él Alec, muy guapos por las fotografías que he visto. Llegó un momento en que el abuelo se tuvo que comprometer y casar, era la única forma de alejar las sospechas de su relación, era extraño que dos jóvenes de veinte y pocos años nunca hubiesen tenido pareja o algo por el estilo, así que el bisabuelo le presentó una chica la cual pensaba que era perfecta para él, Sara Black, una mujer morena, muy guapa y de buena familia, la abuela estaba que moría de dolor de ver que el abuelo debía casarse con otra mujer, lo aceptó, mas no de buena gana, solo para poder seguir juntos, ya que ellos se instalarían en la casa del bisabuelo después de la boda.

»Las cosas entre ellos cambiaron, aunque la abuela aún lo amaba se sentía desplazada por la nueva señora, Alec intentó hacer todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Jane y demostrarle cuánto la amaba y que nunca jamás la dejaría, cuando las cosas empezaron a funcionar entre ellos y nadie sospechaba de su relación todo se torció. —Sonrió con amargura—. El abuelo tuvo que ir a Chicago por unos negocios y la abuela quedó sola en casa con su padre y su cuñada, poco tiempo después descubrió que estaba embarazada, ella estaba feliz, iba a tener un hijo del hombre que amaba, no pensaba en las consecuencias que esto les traería ni en que una mujer embarazada y soltera no sería bien vista en su círculo social; sin embargo su padre sí lo vio y estaba muy enfadado, quería que se deshiciera del bebé, la abuela Jane rehusó, jamás haría algo así a su propio hijo y de Alec, el bisabuelo quería saber el nombre del padre del bebé para que se hiciera responsable, sin embargo ella se negó a dar el nombre.

»El bisabuelo decidió mandarla a una casa de señoritas con problemas, había arreglado todo para cuando el bebé naciera se entregara a la mujer que había criado a su esposa, no quería tener esa deshonra en la familia, pero tampoco tenía tan mal corazón como para dejarlo en un centro de huérfanos, como fuera, ese bebé era su sangre y no quería que le pasara nada malo; la mujer que crió a la bisabuela era una buena mujer y cuidaría bien del bebé, mantendría el secreto y éste se haría cargo de todos los gastos de ambos.

Se giró y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, para asegurarse de que la comprendía.

—Lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, con lo que no contaba era que no todos los planes son infalibles, no pensaba decirle a Jane dónde estaba el bebé para que no fuera a cometer una imprudencia, le dijo que éste sería entregado a una familia que no podía tener hijos propios, ella fue llevaba a una casa en Montana donde llevó a término su embarazo.

»Cuando Alec volvió, tan solo tres semanas más tarde, su padre lo puso al tanto de lo sucedido, él le pidió que la trajera a casa de nuevo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, ser padre lo hacía feliz, pero no, el tener que estar separado de ella y no poder reconocer a su propio niño como suyo, su padre no consintió y lo hizo desistir de ir a buscar a su hermana y traerla de nuevo a casa con ellos.

»Sara se quedó embarazada un par de semanas después del regreso del abuelo, iba a tener dos hijos en unas fechas muy similares, él tuvo que aceptar lo que su padre decidió y pensaba contarle a Jane en cuanto regresara dónde se encontraba su hijo.

»El momento llegó y la abuela tuvo a mi madre, le fue arrebatada tan solo unos cuantos minutos después de nacer, casi no pudo ni verla. Ella entró en depresión postparto y no salió de la casa de señoritas hasta pasado un par de meses que se escapó, ya que no la dejaban ir en el estado de nervios que se encontraba, no paraba de llorar, había perdido el apetito y tenía instintos suicidas, todo eso unido a que llevaba meses sin saber de Alec, ya que estaba incomunicada, la tenía en muy mal estado.

»Edward, no puedo ni imaginar el dolor de que te quiten a tu hijo, no poder ver a quien amas y una depresión, todo eso es un cóctel explosivo para cualquier persona. —Él cobrizo asintió comprendiendo lo que le estaba explicando—. Pero lo peor fue cuando regresó a casa después de días intentando volver por su cuenta haciendo autostop, el día que volvió se encontró con una gran recepción en los jardines de la casa, estaban celebrando el bautizo del hijo del abuelo y su esposa Sara, Ephraim solo tenía unas semanas de diferencia con mi madre, Jane explotó con furia, odio. —Respiró fuertemente preparándose para lo que iba a decir ahora—. Recordar todo lo que había padecido en los últimos meses sumado con su fuerte depresión, no la ayudó a mantener la cordura. Ella tuvo que pasar por su embarazo sola, alejada de su casa, de su familia, del hombre que amaba, entregar a su bebé recién nacida sin tan siquiera mirarla, sin saber dónde estaba o si estaba bien, mientras que su hermano tenía otro hijo, uno que sí sería amado y cuidado, que tenía una gran fiesta para su bautizo mientras que ella no pudo ni ponerle nombre a su niña. Pero cuando realmente no pudo soportarlo más fue al escuchar a su padre decir lo feliz que era por la llegada de su primer nieto, y ver a su hermano sonriente, feliz, abrazando a su esposa.

»Se dirigió hasta ellos, cogió el cuchillo en forma de espadín con el cual se cortaría el pastel para las fotografías y en medio de su enajenación arremetió contra ellos, primero contra Sara que estaba de espaldas y no se lo vio venir y después contra el abuelo, su amor; se sentía traicionada, en su mente de enamorada nunca se imaginó que ellos mantenían relaciones sexuales, nunca hablaban de ese tema, él lo evitaba siempre y ella prefirió creer que no sucedía nada entre él y su esposa.

»Alec al ver a Jane al lado de Sara y ver cómo ésta caía al suelo machada de sangre, corrió a socorrerla, Jane estaba llorando y se abalanzó contra él apuñalándolo también, gritaba a todo pulmón que le habían quitado a su bebé y él no hizo nada por ayudarla, lo mucho que lo amaba mientras él la traicionaba, que lo amaba pero nunca lo perdonaría, los presentes estaban consternados ante lo que sucedía y la confesión de ella.

»El abuelo Alec, que la amaba de la misma manera, intentaba tranquilizarla, le dijo que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo delante de todos los ahí presentes. Cuando llegaron los paramédicos y la policía ya era tarde, la abuela sostenía el cadáver de su hermano y en la otra tenía el espadin, intentaron quitárselo, pero enajenada como estaba su fuerza era desmedida. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo a la persona que amaba, estaba fuera de sí de pena y desesperación; en el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento no pensaba con claridad y fue a herir al pequeño bebé de su hermano, un policía al ver la acción no se lo pensó y disparó. —Suspiró al terminar de narrar la historia.

—Dios, Isabella, eso es muy trágico, es terrible, lo siento mucho.

—No importa, yo no lo viví, es lo que he leído en los diarios de la abuela y lo que se contaba, además de lo que salió en los periódicos: **"Tragedia de los Hermanos Incestuosos"**.

—Ese titular y la historia me resulta familiar.

—Bueno, es como para escribir un libro.

—Cierto, a veces la realidad supera con creces la ficción.

—¿No me desprecias al saber mis raíces? —preguntó angustiada, lo último que quería era perderle.

—No, cariño, no, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió en el pasado antes de que nacieras, y sí, no te voy a mentir, es un poco escalofriante y rara la historia, pero no está en nuestras manos los acontecimientos pasados.

Isabella respiró aliviada.

—¿Y si te digo que mis padres eran primos en segundo grado?

Edward la miró con detenimiento, debía estar de broma.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntar.

—Pues, sí, Edward, es la verdad, sé que es extraño estas cosas entre familiares, pero como te dije: en el amor no se manda.

—Está bien, es verdad, hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende.

—¿Sabes?, hace unos años contraté un detective para saber qué fue del hermano de mi madre, mi tío Ephraim, y descubrió que estaban aquí, por eso decidí venir, entre otras cosas, ellos son la única familia que me queda.

—¿Quién? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

—No, él ya murió, vivían en un pueblo cerca, después de lo que hizo la abuela Jane los padres de Sara se hicieron cargo del bebé y le pusieron su apellido: Black. Él murió hace poco, estaba casado con una mujer de este pueblo, Emily, tu recepcionista, ellos se casaron ya mayores y tuvieron a Jacob cuando ya rondaba él los cuarenta y cinco, así que cuando él murió ella decidió dejar Lafayette y volver a su lugar de origen, creo que ni siquiera ellos saben que estamos emparentados.

—Entonces, ¿el hijo de Emily es tu primo o algo así?

—Sí, es mi primo.

.

.

.

—Sheriff, hay un paquete para usted —dijo burlona Rosalie al ver entrar a Emmett a la comisaría, le gustaba tomarle el pelo por su ascenso, odió que tuviese que ser a costa de Edward, sin embargo poco a poco se había hecho a la idea.

—Agente Hale —saludó cortante, justo en el momento en que Edward entraba a la comisaría.

Todos los presentes fueron a saludar a su anterior jefe, él solo quería saber cómo iba la investigación de la muerte de Diana, necesitaba encontrar al culpable por él y por la familia de la mujer, estuvieron hablando un rato de lo poco que Emmett podía contar sobre el caso, cuando Edward recibió una llamada, al ver en la pantalla que era Bella sonrió, no hacía ni una hora que se había ido de casa y ya lo estaba llamando, podría parecer extraño, pero le encantaba que ella estuviera pendiente de él a cada momento, cuando estaba en la universidad tenía una novia que hacía lo mismo y se sentía asfixiado, con Isabella no era así, es más, cuando ella no lo llamaba o escribía un mensaje, era él quien la buscaba, la necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

—Dime, cariño —contestó bajo la mirada incrédula de Emmett, se conocían desde hacía más de diez años y nunca lo había visto de ese modo con ninguna mujer, es más, jamás había escuchado de sus labios un apelativo cariñoso para nadie, tampoco creyó volver a verlo entrar en el caserón y helo aquí, con una sonrisa de tonto en sus labios, los ojos chispeantes, llamando cariño a una mujer y viviendo con ella en esa jodida casa, notó el instante en que su cuerpo se tensó y se puso en alerta.

Cuando colgó la llamada le informó a Emmett que alguien había entrado en su casa y ambos salieron, junto con otro agente, para su residencia. Al abrir la puerta de la casona todo estaba tranquilo, la llamó pero ella no contestaba, así que subieron a su recámara con Emmett a la saga, fue al entrar en su cuarto cuando vio cómo estaba todo, símbolos hechos con sangre en las paredes y suelo, mucha sangre por todos lados y hasta en las sábanas de la cama, Isabella llorando aterrorizada en medio de ésta.

En cuanto lo vio entrar al cuarto corrió a sus brazos, se estaba volviendo loca, totalmente loca, cuando Edward salió al pueblo esa mañana ella decidió dormir un rato más ya que estaban ampliando la biblioteca y ésta estaba cerrada, un rato después sintió ruidos pero estaba agotada y tenía demasiado sueño, la noche anterior no había dormido mucho gracias al maravilloso sexo que disfrutó con su hombre; sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos un rato después se encontró con la espantosa escena: las paredes y el suelo bañados en sangre y con símbolos, cogió el teléfono y lo llamó inmediatamente sin decirle mucho, ¿cómo podía describir esto? Estaba paralizada en medio de la cama viendo la escena que parecía un decorado de una película de terror.

Edward la sacó de la casa sin pensarlo, estaba consternado, la persona que hizo eso podría haber herido a Isabella y si algo le pasaba a esa mujer sería su fin. Después de un rato de muchas preguntas y cuando llegó Newton, todos la miraban como si ella hubiese sido la culpable: no escuchar a alguien más en su casa, no percatarse del olor de la sangre y el hecho de que estas cosas solo sucedían cuando ella estaba sola, los hacían sospechar de que Bella era la culpable de estas situaciones, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente.

—¡No estoy loca! —gritó, pasando del espanto a la ira. Les había explicado todo y ellos no le creían, aunque para sus adentros ya dudaba de si en realidad era ella la causante de todo esto.

Nadie le creyó, pudo ver la duda hasta en los ojos de _**él**_ y eso le dolió.

No fue hasta que Edward se dispuso a acompañar a sus ex compañeros fuera y hablar en privado con ellos, que él se dio cuenta de un movimiento a unos veinte metros al lado del cobertizo, le hizo señas a Emmett que entendió perfectamente. Haciendo el paripé de que se retiraban, Edward entró en la casa, cogió su arma y salió por la puerta trasera, escondiéndose entre los árboles y las plantas, unos minutos después McCarty y Hale se le unieron, se separaron y caminaron con sigilo por un estrecho camino, hasta que la vieron.

Iba caminando tan tranquilamente como si no hubiese hecho nada, lenta y con su andar al ritmo que hacían sus pulseras, Edward no podía creer, esa bendita mujer los había tenido en jaque durante casi un año y ahora iba por ahí como si nada, miró alrededor, se aseguró que todos estaban en posición y habló:

—¿Qué hacías por mi casa? ¿No te parece que está muy lejos de la tuya como para venir a saludar andando? —dijo con voz dura.

La mujer dio un pequeño saltito de la impresión, se dio la vuelta y sonrió ladina, la habían descubierto, no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Mi niño, si es por verte no me importa tener que caminar el mundo entero, aunque ya sabes, a mi edad los huesos se resienten.

—Déjate de tonterías, Sibila, y dime, ¿qué hacías cerca de mi casa?

—Tú ya sabes lo que hacía, señorito. —Volvió a sonreír la anciana.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó con frustración el cobrizo, en ese instante se acercaron Emmett y Rosalie, y por la expresión en sus rostros tampoco daban crédito a lo que veían—. Explícate, mujer, porque estoy que te arranco la cabeza, no sabes cómo está Bella de asustada, muerta de nervios y encima cree que se está volviendo loca —continuó, alzando la voz al final—. Porque eres vieja y te conozco desde niño, que si no te molería a palos —terminó lleno de ira apretando los dientes.

—Cuida esa boca, niño, que no se te olvide con quién estás hablando, yo soy una mambo y eres casi como mi hijo —recalcó su condición de sacerdotisa vudú y el cariño que sentía por él.

Llevaron a la anciana de vuelta a Masen Manoir, Edward hervía de ira, joder, por un momento dudó de Bella, de su cordura, era pasmosa la tranquilidad de la mujer, al parecer no entendía la gravedad de lo que había hecho: allanamiento de morada, acoso e intimidación. Isabella no sabía lo que ocurría cuando los vio a todos entrar a su casa, directamente al salón de ésta donde sentaron a la mujer, McCarty fue el primero que habló, manteniendo la calma que Edward había perdido ya.

—Vieja, parece que no entiendes la situación, podrías ir a la cárcel, es un delito entrar a las casas ajenas.

Isabella soltó el aire de su cuerpo cuando entendió lo que ahí ocurría, era ella, esa mujer era quien entraba a su casa, clavó los ojos con furia en la mujer y ante esto la anciana se movió incómoda, era la primera vez que se vio nerviosa.

—Yo solo quería ayudar, mi niño —hablaba solo para Edward, como si los demás no existieran—, ella no debería estar aquí —dijo refiriéndose a Isabella—, no quería que estuvieras cerca porque yo sabía que pasaría esto —explicó haciendo alusión a su relación.

—¿De qué hablas, Sibila? —preguntó Edward, ahora ya más calmado al tener la mano de Bella agarrada a la suya.

—Solo quería asustarla y que se fuera, pero no lo conseguí. Después intenté purificar la casa, traje mis conjuros e intenté pedirle a la Loa Alegda, el espíritu del mal, que abandonara esta casa, pero no me hizo caso, el sacrificio no le pareció suficiente. Luego pedí a la Loa Erzulie, el espíritu de la lujuria, que os dejara en paz, pero al parecer, mi niño, que ya los espíritus no me hacen caso.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Bella a Edward.

—De su religión, ha estado haciendo sacrificios para que ahuyenten el mal —le explicó Edward—. Debiste pedir permiso y no entrar así, además ni Bella ni yo te hemos pedido que hagas nada —dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor.

—Porque ninguno de los dos es consciente del mal que tienen alrededor y cargan encima, señorito. —La mujer seguía hablándole como si fuera un niño a sus treinta y seis años—. Luego lo vi, ya estabas prendado de ella, y pensé que como los espíritus no me hacían caso podría asustarlos y hacer que se fueran de esta casa maldita antes de que todo fuera aun peor y sufrieran, pero ya es tarde, ya lo hecho, hecho está, y no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿Cómo entrabas a la casa sin ser vista y sin que la alarma saltara, Sibila? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Ella rio socarrona.

—Por el pasadizo de los esclavos, niño, ¿ya olvidó?

Edward maldijo en voz baja, nunca se le ocurrió, es más, lo había olvidado, en la casa había un pasadizo en el sótano que llevaba de la casa a las barracas de los esclavos —que ahora era el cobertizo— detrás de una pared de hierbas que lo hacía casi invisible, los esclavos lo construyeron para poder entrar en la casona sin ser vistos y poder conseguir alimentos que los amos guardaban en las despensas del sótano. Edward y Jasper lo habían descubierto jugando a las escondidas cuando eran pequeños, nunca le dijeron a nadie excepto a Sibila que los descubrió un día jugando ahí, pero la mujer ya sabía que existía éste, más tarde era como se escapaba Edward para irse de fiesta con sus amigos sin que sus padres lo descubrieran.

—¿Quieren presentar cargos? —preguntó Emmett.

—No —contestó Edward.

—Sí —lo hizo Bella al mismo tiempo, aunque Edward estaba enfadado, quería olvidar el asunto.

—Bella, es una mujer mayor y ya está perdiendo la cabeza —intentó razonar con ella.

—Quien casi pierde la cabeza soy yo, no te imaginas el miedo que pasé es... Joder, esa mujer me tenía aterrorizada —dijo con rabia.

—Por favor, te lo pido como un favor para mí.

Bella lo miró fijamente y sus miradas se conectaron, no le gustaba la idea pero haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiese.

—Está bien —contestó frustrada, ganándose una gran sonrisa de Edward que la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando todos se retiraban, Sibila se dio la vuelta y los miró a ambos.

—Les doy las gracias, señoritos, como muestra de mi agradecimiento y porque te quiero les doy un consejo, uno al cual deberías escuchar, mi niño —dijo acariciando el rostro del hombre—. Váyanse, váyanse de aquí antes que sea tarde, la maldad ya se apoderó de vosotros, no dejéis que sea peor. —Siguió mirando a Bella directamente—. Llévatela de aquí si de verdad la amas, llévatela antes de que se descubra la verdad o llorarás lo inimaginable, niño, vete lejos, muy lejos de esta casa antes de que sea tarde. La verdad está cerca y los destruirá a los dos —sentenció.

Sin más la mujer se fue, dejándolos a ambos sorprendidos por sus palabras...

* * *

><p>Dejarme saber vuestra opinión, es muy importante para mi, alguna duda o sugerencia es bien recibido<p> 


	4. The End

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Emmett McCarty a sus veintinueve años siempre había sido un hombre muy responsable en su trabajo, quiso ser detective desde niño y ya hacía sus propias investigaciones desde su infancia, salió del pueblo buscando lograr su objetivo, solo que cuando terminó la academia de policía su madre enfermó y tuvo que volver a ocuparse de ella, pues era el único familiar de la mujer. Hacía casi tres años y medio su madre falleció, tenía decidido volver a la gran ciudad, sin embargo Edward le pidió que por favor se quedara, era el único agente en quien él podía confiar, todos los demás estaban a las puertas de la jubilación, el mismo Edward había recibido su ascenso no hacía ni un año y era el sheriff más joven de la zona. Nadie tomaba como opción vivir en un pueblo tan tranquilo, la mayoría de los que querían ser policías les gustaba la acción y en ese pequeño pueblo había de todo menos eso, al menos si lo veías desde afuera, Emmett descubrió en este último año que ahí también había acción. Lo pensó un tiempo y decidió esperar un poco más para irse, al menos hasta que enviaran más agentes al pueblo, llegaron Newton, Yorkie y Hale, y en cuanto vio a esta última quedó fascinado de esa hermosa mujer, pero para ella era como si no existiera, lo único bueno es que tenía el mismo comportamiento con cualquier hombre que se le acercaba. Después de un tiempo olvidó sus pretensiones con ella y al ver lo eficientes que eran los tres nuevos, volvió a retomar su sueño y ahora que por fin tenía una oportunidad para demostrar lo que valía, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como él esperaba. Llevaba días esperando que le llegara un paquete con unos documentos que podrían esclarecer quién era la persona que había sembrado de dolor la vida de su amigo y jefe, tuvo que mover muchos hilos y valerse de amigos que hizo cuando estuvo en la academia que ahora eran detectives para conseguir estos documentos y ahora los esperaba con impaciencia, deseaba pedir una plaza en Nueva Orleans para después opositar para detective.

Rosalie se coló en la oficina de Emmett con el tan anhelado paquete, llevaba en la comisaría unos tres días, pero entre unas cosas y otras no había podido llegar a manos de su receptor hasta ese día.

—Jefe, esto lleva aquí esperando su atención unos días. —Sonrió la agente Hale, no pareciendo hacer alusión solo al paquete.

—¿Y por qué ha tardado tanto en traerlo? —preguntó, desplazando su mirada por el cuerpo de la mujer, no quería hacerlo y podía darse a malos entendidos como acoso sexual y mil cosas más, pero últimamente su flirteo era notorio.

—Lo siento, Sheriff, no sabía que era tan urgente, pero cuando me di cuenta lo importante que es decidí traerlo personalmente. —Le sonrió coqueta y se acercó al escritorio.

La verdad era que ese hombre siempre le había gustado, era cuatro años mayor que ella, muy sexy, notó su interés en ella desde que llegó, pero lo evitó, no quería nada más que ser la mejor en su trabajo, aunque en el fondo le encantaba ese hombre; media un metro noventa y cinco, con los hombros anchos y la cintura estrecha, las piernas como robles de lo anchas y duras que eran, la hacía imaginarse si otras partes de su anatomía eran igual de compensadas, se moría por descubrirlo. Ella había mirado su historial y siempre fue muy bueno en su trabajo, el tipo perfecto, sin embargo él se rindió muy pronto y ella, Rosalie Hale, no estaba dispuesta a rogar por nadie... Claro, eso fue hasta que lo escuchó hace unos meses hablando con el sheriff Cullen de volver a la ciudad y quedarse ahí, se dio cuenta que no podía dejar que se fuera y si se iba debía llevarla con él, estaba muy enamorada de ese hombre y por ninguna razón pensaba perder la oportunidad que él sintiera por ella lo mismo.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y aún no lograba volver a conseguir su interés, siempre era tan profesional, hasta ahora...

La rubia se le acercó moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, ya había terminado su turno, por lo que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, ancha, blanca casi trasparente, que dejaba ver perfectamente su sujetador de color fucsia, que llamaba tanto la atención que su mirada sí o sí recaía sobre su pecho; unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, ajustado a su impresionante figura, con unas botas de tacón alto del mismo color que el pantalón, y para rematar su cabello rubio suelto en ondas que llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura. _«__Matarme»_, pensó Emmett, esa mujer quería matarlo.

En el momento que llegó al escritorio, él se levantó, la cogió de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, unos segundos después se alejó de sus labios, agarró su mentón con una mano, la miró fijamente a esos orbes azules y preguntó:

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Rosalie?

La rubia asintió y minutos después el sheriff McCarty salía de su despacho con la agente Hale a la saga, para tomarse la noche libre, ventajas de ser el jefe.

.

.

.

Era increíble lo fácil que se había acostumbrado a la vida en Masen Manoir, la convivencia con Isabella era magnífica, estaba como loco por esa mujer, la extrañaba montones cuando se iba a trabajar y lo dejaba solo en casa. Aún no lo habían readmitido en su trabajo y tal vez por eso su vena obsesiva y celosa estaba a flor de piel, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella, se las ingeniaba para ir a su trabajo a preguntar cualquier tontería con tal de verla y escabullirse a los baños para un rapidito, se moría de ira cada vez que veía a Quil Ateara cerca de su mujer, ese chico se mantenía metido en la biblioteca y sabía bien que no era para estudiar o leer ya que antes era uno de los rebeldes del pueblo.

.

.

.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban desnudos en la cama, rodeados de papeles e informes después del maratón de sexo que habían tenido la última semana, estaban trabajando, si era que se le podía llamar así, solo que antes de ponerse manos a la obra les había dado la urgencia de hacer el amor, ahora más calmados con un Emmett con la sábana en el regazo y una Rosalie solo con sus calzoncillos y sus senos al aire, estaban revisando todos los documentos que traía el dichoso paquete, más de seiscientas páginas de informes de los otros asesinatos, más los de los Cullen, el de Diana y, por último, documentos legales sobre Carlisle Cullen.

Había pasado una hora desde que empezaron a leer, Rosalie y él se habían dividido el trabajo, Emmett estaba con el asesinato de los Cullen, los documentos de Carlisle y los informes del caso de Diana De Chiba; Rose por el contrario estaba leyendo los informes de los otros casos, en orden cronológico: Victoria Sutherland, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Bree Tanner y Angela Weber, cuando de repente vio algo que le pareció extraño.

.

.

.

Edward estaba desayunado cuando vio el coche de Emmett aparcar en la entrada de la casona, no era una visita oficial ya que venía solo con unos vaqueros y una camisa, vio a la agente Hale agachada en el coche, parecía que leyendo algo, y Emmett no traía muy buena cara, también llevaba en sus manos una carpeta.

—Emmett, ¿tú despierto a esta hora en fin de semana y no para trabajar? —saludó jovial, el otro hombre lo miró serio, esto era extraño, antes el amargado era él y el alegre el moreno, los papeles se habían invertido al parecer.

—Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —No saludó.

Edward se hizo a un lado y ambos fueron hasta la salita del té, una cosa era que vivieran en Masen Manoir y otra que aún el salón de la casona le causara malestar, por lo que evitaba ese lugar.

—¿Isabella está? —preguntó el moreno.

—No, salió. No debe tardar.

—Mejor, hay un tema que deseo tratar contigo y es mejor a solas, después tú puedes contárselo a ella. —Edward asintió—. Mira, Edward, he estado investigando por mi cuenta los homicidios, tanto los sucedidos en esta casa a tu familia como los de las mujeres con las que saliste en el pasado, me han enviado informes hasta del crimen de New York cuando fuiste a pasar el verano con Aro ahí. —El cobrizo se tensó, esto no se lo esperaba, pero continuó callado, así que McCarty siguió—: Tenía un amigo en la academia que fue herido en su primer año y no pudo seguir en el cuerpo, así que empezó a trabajar como asistente legal y hace unos años se sacó el título de abogado, trabaja para _Clearwater & Denali_. —Ante la mención de la firma de abogados que llevaban los asuntos de su padre levantó sus ojos y los clavó en su amigo.

—¿Qué sabes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que conocías a alguien ahí? —preguntó con dureza.

—Mira, Edward, lo siento, él antes no era nadie ahí y no podía llegar a los archivos, es más, ahora aunque ya es abogado, se arriesga a perder el empleo, le pueden demandar por espionaje y falta de ética profesional y hasta quitarle la licencia.

—Lo comprendo, Emmett, yo también me sé las leyes —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

El otro hombre continuó:

—Él me envió una copia del testamento de tu padre junto con otros documentos legales, esto es confidencial y no vale como prueba ante un jurado, pero aquí está el nombre completo de la asesina de tu familia y sus datos, también hay datos interesantes. —Se acercó a entregarle la carpeta.

Edward se sentó y puso la carpeta en la mesa ratón frente a él, la observó durante eternos minutos, años buscando esto, años deseando saber cómo encontrar a la asesina de su familia, a la persona que lo ha atormentado durante tanto tiempo, incluso haciéndolo dudar de sí mismo, creer que cuando él tenía sus ausencias habría podido llegar a asesinar a sus novias. Cuando descubrió que sus ausencias siempre sucedían al estar casi en un coma etílico, dejó de beber, hasta perder el control de sí mismo, por un tiempo. Justo después fue el homicidio de Angela, la chica con la que había salido mientras estuvo en Phoenix, no había tenido ninguna ausencia por esa época y verificó que no fue él, hasta ese momento nunca estuvo seguro si era él o ella, la que fue pareja de su padre y destrozó su familia, sin embargo nunca estuvo seguro del todo y menos después del incidente con Diana.

.

.

.

Bella estaba radiante, había tenido que pasar un año entero desde que llegó al pueblo para poder decir que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, no podía ser más feliz, es más, podía jurar que ese era el día más feliz de su vida. Había salido temprano al pueblo a hacer unos recados y comprobar algo, en el supermercado se encontró con Alice y con ella verificó lo que sospechaba. En cuanto terminó corrió a su casa, al llegar vio a Hale en el coche del Sheriff, la saludó con la mano y se dispuso a entrar, en el momento que dio un paso al interior de la casona un sentimiento de desazón se instaló en su interior, luego escuchó las voces alteradas de los hombres en la salita del té y fue corriendo hacia ahí.

.

.

.

No podía ser verdad, no, no, esto estaba mal, leyó el documento tres veces y vio la firma de su padre estampada en él, luego Emmett le entregó otros papeles, tres actas de nacimiento, y una carta de puño y letra de su padre donde explicaba el porqué de aquella decisión, no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba ahí escrito, veía las palabras y sabía lo que significaban, mas su cerebro no quería reaccionar a todo ello.

—¿Crees que ella lo sabía? —inquirió su amigo.

Negó con la cabeza, no, ella no lo podía saber, ¿cómo coño ella podría saber esto? Hasta que su cerebro escogió ese preciso momento para empezar a trabajar y recordó...

_«Señorita Swan, ¿cómo consiguió la casona?»_

_«La heredé de mi padre.»_

_«Mire, Sheriff, la casa era de mi padre, yo la heredé de él, es m__í__a, me corresponde por derecho, él quería que yo la tuviera.»_

_«Masen Manoir es m__í__o, la herencia de mis padres y es lo único que importa.»_

_«¿Grey Goose?»_

_«El favorito de mi padre.» _

_«Del mío también.» _

_«Dime, ¿qué opinas del incesto?»_

_«¿Tú no me amarías si fuéramos hermanos o algo así?»_

_«Pues yo sí lo haría, no importaría que fuésemos familia.» _

_«Te amaría igual si fuésemos hermanos»_

_«Edward, uno no escoge de quién se enamora.» _

Bajó la vista de nuevo a los documentos que tenía en las manos, uno era el testamento de su padre y el otro un acta de nacimiento.

Leyó de nuevo el testamento, Masen Manoir será para su legítima dueña por linaje de sangre: Isabella Marie Cullen Higginbotham; luego leyó por enésima vez el acta de nacimiento, Isabella Marie Cullen Higginbotham, hija de Carlisle Cullen y Renata Higginbotham.

Había también una carta acompañada de una fotografía familiar para sus hijos, una foto de ella, una niña de unos cuatro años con un ojo verde y el otro como la miel líquida, estaba en los brazos de su muy sonriente padre y al lado una mujer menuda muy guapa, de cabello castaño y los ojos igual que la niña, podría hasta parecer un defecto de la fotografía, pero no, él conocía muy bien esos orbes y sabía que eran reales y a quién pertenecían.

_**15 de febrero de 1983.**_

_**Edward, Jasper:**_

_**Sé que no comprenden el motivo de por qué dejar Masen Manoir a su hermana y no a Edward que como primogénito le pertenecería, pero hay circunstancias por las que he tomado esa decisión. Espero que para este momento ya les haya dicho de la existencia de Isabella, mi niña, sé que debí decírselos cuando era un bebé, pero ella nació casi al mismo tiempo que vuestro hermano Félix y pude ver lo infelices que los hacía tener otro hermano y confirmar el hecho de que vuestros padres no volverían a estar juntos, luego la rebeldía de Edward, sumado a la apatía de Jasper, un niño de solo seis años que no muestra interés por nada, de lo cual Esme me culpaba, hizo que decidiera esperar un poco más, deseo que se am**__**en **__**como hermanos ahora.**_

_**Masen Manoir no es nuestra, nunca lo ha sido, mi abuelo Vladimir, se la apropió y se la legó a su primogénito, mi tío Stefan Cullen, menos mal que él se enamoró y se casó con la hija de la legítima heredera de la casa y resarció los pecados de su padre.**_

_**La casa debió de pasar a manos del primogénito de mi tío, mi primo Alec Cullen o a su hermana Jane, pero ambos murieron antes que su padre, sin embargo sí tuvieron descendencia, así que el siguiente en línea de sucesión era el primogénito de ambos: Renata, pero al no ser reconocida por el escándalo de su nacimiento, pasó a manos de mi padre y éste me la heredó a mí.**_

_**Unos años después de volver a St. Alice la conocí: Renata, pero le gustaba que la llamaran Renée, su apellido era Higginbotham como la mujer que la crió y no Cullen como sus padres**__** o yo, **__**vino a mí contando una historia disparatada sobre que era hija de mis primos, dijo que su madre adoptiva antes de morir le pidió que buscara a su familia y reclamara lo que por derecho le correspondía, no quería que se quedara sola y desamparada, ya que ella era una mujer humilde, la chica no tenía nada, era hermosa y muy astuta para no haber estudiado nunca, sin embargo le creí, ella tenía los ojos igual que su madre, mi prima, no recordaba mucho de ella ya que yo solo era un muchachito cuando nos trasladamos a Georgia, pero sin duda esa es una característica que jamás se olvida.**_

_**Por lo que le permit**__**í**__**explicarse, me contó la historia de sus padres y trajo con ella un diario y cartas de mis primos, era una historia terrible, pero buscando y preguntando a la gente del pueblo si recordaban una historia parecida, me di cuenta que decía**__** la **__**verdad. Ella tenía una pequeña casa que Carmen, su madre adoptiva, le dejó en Baton Rouge, era más una choza que una casa, así que decidí ayudarla, era mi prima y estaba sola, sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Le enseñé a leer, escribir y a sacarse el título de enfermería, ya que Carmen no sabía y nunca le enseñó, ni inscribió en una escuela ya que su documentación era falsa y no quería que le quitaran a la chica, ella deseaba saber qué ponía en el diario y las cartas que la mujer que la crió había sacado del escondite en la habitación de Jane. **_

_**Me enamoré de esa niña y ella de mí, solo tenía diecinueve años y yo casi cuarenta, pero no me importó y a ella tampoco**__**. **__**La am**__**é **__**desde el primer momento en que la vi, quiero que sepan que nunca fui infiel a su madre, cuando esto ocurrió ya llevaba unos meses viviendo en el apartamento y lo que siento por Renée no se compara con nada de lo que había sentido antes, es un amor enfermizo y obsesivo por parte de ambos, no sé si desearles que encuentren a alguien a quien amen igual sea algo bueno o no, solo sé que un amor así es para siempre.**_

_**Luego quedó embarazada de Isabella y yo no podía ser más feliz, la amo a ella y a nuestra hija, al igual que los amo a ustedes. **_

_**No sé por qué les estoy dejando esta nota, tal vez no lleguen nunca a leerla, porque seguramente yo mismo ya les habré contado la historia y conocerán a su hermana; pero si algo me pasara antes de poder hablar con ustedes, prefiero estar prevenido y asegurarme que entiendan mi motivación. **_

_**Los amo a los tres, no lo olviden.**_

_**Atte. Carlisle Cullen. **_

Levantó la mirada hacia Emmett y contestó su pregunta.

—Lo sabía, ella lo sabía, ¡maldita sea! —terminó gritando.

Isabella escogió ese momento para hacer acto de presencia, miró a Edward dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado y a Emmett intentando tranquilizarlo, miró hacia la mesa donde estaban los documentos regados y vio la foto, era ella y sus padres; las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar y su cuerpo a temblar, Edward giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada llena de odio, los ojos de la chica empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Tú, maldita enferma, ¡me das asco!

—Edward, por favor, no digas eso —sollozó, el hombre fue hacia ella con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, pero antes de llegar a ella Emmett lo sujetó con fuerza

—Mi hermana, lo sabías, maldita enferma, lo sabías desde el principio.

Isabella estaba convencida que él nunca se enteraría de la verdad, las únicas personas que conocían su parentesco estaban muertas, y cuando su madre se volvió a casar adoptó los apellidos de su padrastro Charlie, y en los documento que él creó para ellas aparecía como Renée Dwyer, el apellido de un primo de Charles, él le juró que nadie las descubriría nunca, hasta compró una partida de nacimiento falsa para su madre donde decía ser originaria de Lafayette.

—Por... favor de... déjame expli... explicarte —lloraba ya desesperada Isabella.

—No quiero tu mierda de explicaciones, solo quiero que me digas dónde está —preguntó con todo el desprecio que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Quién? —preguntó confundida.

—Tu madre, la puta loca y asesina de tu madre. —Escupió las palabras

—Murió —contestó en un susurro.

—Mientes, mientes para protegerla, pero escúchame bien: la voy a encontrar y voy a acabar con ella, ¡te lo juro! —gritó.

—Está muerta —repitió.

Emmett estaba en medio de esta locura, miraba de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, siempre alerta. Edward estaba como loco, consumido por la furia, y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre la mujer y despedazarla, ella parecía un animalillo asustado, no paraba de llorar y se veía tan frágil.

Isabella intentaba descubrir cómo se había enterado y cómo solucionar esto, ellos tenían que estar juntos, estaban destinados a estar juntos, su madre siempre se lo dijo, recordó la primera vez que fueron a esa casa.

_Tenía seis años y hacía casi tres meses que no veía a su padre, su madre le prometió que ese día lo vería, y volverían a estar juntos, él dejaría a esa mujer mala que los había separado y volverían a ser una familia como antes._

_La mujer mala —como la llamaba su madre—, las invitó a pasar, tomaron un té helado juntas, hablaron durante un rato y se comieron el pie de limón que Renata preparó esa mañana, a ella no se le permitió probarlo, sin embargo los otros niños sí comieron. Recordó cómo, cuando se quedaron dormidos, ayudó a su madre a llevarlos a todos al salón, los ató a las sillas porque si no ellos no permitirían que su padre volviera con ellas y se sentaron juntas a esperar a que su padre llegara. _

_Cuando su padre volvió se enfadó muchísimo y dijo a su madre que estaba loca, ella lloraba y quería acercársele pero él no la dejaba, en un momento de desesperación su madre sacó un bisturí quirúrgico que tenía en el bolso y lo amenazó. Él se acercó al niño más pequeño, le tocó el cuello un momento, se asustó muchísimo, quería desatar__lo,__ pero su madre no lo dejó, le dijo que no lo soltara. Su padre intentaba convencerla que se fuera, que la iban a meter en la cárcel, que él después la buscaría y estarían juntos, pero cuando se acercó al otro niño rubio, empezó a gritar desesperado que estaba loca, que lo dejara ayudarlos o iban a morir, sin embargo su madre no le hizo caso, la cogió a ella en brazos y puso el bisturí en su cuello, ante esto su padre se sentó en la silla pidiendo que no le hiciera nada a sus hijos. Su madre la volvió a dejar en el suelo y lo ató a él también a una silla, estuvieron mucho rato gritando y llorando, luego su madre le dijo que se despidiera de su padre. Ella ante la orden se acercó, le dio un beso y le dijo que lo quería; él le contestó que la amaba. Su madre la llevó al coche y le dijo que no se moviera de ahí, que no tardaba, unos minutos después regresó llorando y con las manos y la ropa manchada de sangre._

_Pasaron días en la carretera hasta que llegaron a un pueblo llamado Forks, su madre les consiguió una casa y encontró trabajo en el hospital, sin embargo las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, Renée trabajaba todo el día y cuando llegaba preparaba la cena y se encerraba en su habitación a llorar con la foto de Carlisle abrazada a su pecho, la escuchaba pedirle perdón una y otra vez._

_Casi dos años después conoció a Charles Swan, él era un abogado que se encaprich__ó__con ella, Renée intentó por todos los medios alejarse de él, para ella no existía nadie más que su padre, en un intento vano de alejarlo le contó la verdad, todo lo que había__ h__echo, pero __é__l estaba tan obsesionado con ella que no le importó__, __es más, sé encargó de encubrirla y protegerlas a ambas._

_Se casó con él aun sin amarlo, lo quería y parecían una familia. Por medio de Charlie, su madre se enteró que aún quedaba un hijo de Carlisle vivo, que no había acabado con la vida de todos, y en su cabeza enferma se empeñó en que tenía que protegerlo, se lo debía al amor de su vida._

—Edward, Edward, por favor mírame —suplicó, pero él no la miró.

—Dime, ¿dónde está? —exigió aún sin mirarla.

No le creía, ¿cómo convencerlo que decía la verdad? ¿Cómo hacerlo entender que ella ya no importaba?

—Te amo, Edward.

Él se giró y la encaró con una mueca de asco y la mirada de odio.

—¿Me amas?, tú no sabes lo que es el amor, estás loca al igual que tu madre, querer meterte en la cama de tu propio hermano con engaños y falsedades, toda tu puta familia está loca, tu abuela, tu madre y tú.

—Te he amado siempre, desde que te vi la primera vez...

_Cada cierto tiempo su madre se empeñaba en hacer un viaje de vacaciones, solo ellas dos, a Charlie en un principio no le gustaba la idea, pero poco a poco se acostumbró a sus viajes. Renée estaba exultante cada vez que hacían sus vacaciones madre e hija, por el contrario Isabella las odiaba, se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el coche, espiando mujeres, en su cabeza de una niña de diez años no podía comprender para qué servía eso, aun así la acompañaba y ayudaba en su planes, como acercase a una chica y decir que estaba perdida, luego su madre aparecía preocupada y se hacía amiga de la chica, hablaban durante un rato, a__veces iban a su casa de visita, era una tontería y no comprendía por qué lo hacían, cuando era más pequeña disfrutaba de esto, para ella era como un juego, sin embargo al ir creciendo perdió la gracia y esto ya no le resultaba divertido._

_Estuvieron un tiempo tranquilas, se acabaron los viajes, hasta que cumplió dieciséis, su madre se empeñó en otro viaje, ella ya no deseaba esos viajes, eran tediosos y aburridos, estuvo feliz durante los años que no viajaron, además Charlie se estaba empezado a impacientar también, aun así accedió a acompañarla. _

_Fueron a New York, estaban de nuevo espiando a una mujer, la cosa es que ella ya no podía hacerse pasar por una niñita perdida, así que su madre ideó otro plan, estaban de excursión universitaria, le dijo a la mujer morena que Bella estaba buscado universidad para el próximo año; era una chica guapa de unos veintipocos años, las invitó a tomar café y le explicó todo sobre la universidad. Los días iban pasando y siempre se reunían a hablar de planes de estudio, hasta que un día la cosa cambió, recuerda bien esa conversación... _

—_Él está mal, no puede amar a nadie y yo ya estoy harta de esta relación de mierda sin compromiso, llevamos dos años juntos y ni siquiera ha hablado de su familia, Renée —contaba la chica. _

—_Debes tenerle un poco de paciencia. _

—_He conocido a alguien, se llama Diego y es tan diferente a él, tierno, cariñoso y desea tener una relación seria, no vernos cada fin de semana y echar un polvo._

—_Bree, por favor, piensa muy bien las cosas —aconsejó su madre._

—_Ya lo tengo decidido, voy a dejarlo —sentenció la chica._

_Debieron regresar a Forks porque Charlie estaba muy enfadado, llevaban casi un mes fuera y las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, pero a mediados de noviembre, su madre y ella hicieron un viaje relámpago a New York, esta vez en avión._

_Renée estaba cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que dos días después fueron a una comisaría de policía, estuvieron un rato fuera sin hacer nada, solo observando, hasta que su madre habló:_

—_Ahí está. —Fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, alto, guapísimo con su uniforme de policía, se ve__í__a hermoso, no pudo separar los ojos de él. _

—_¿__L__o conoces, mamá? —preguntó ella. _

—_Claro, cariño, es Edward. —Pero la mujer no explicó más__, __solo continuó hablando—: Tenemos que protegerlo, Isa, esa mujer le está haciendo daño, lo engaña con otro y no lo quiere, no podemos permitir que lo lastime, él ya __ha __sufrido mucho por mi causa, ahora vamos a cuidarlo, ¿tú me ayudarás verdad, cariño?, ya no puedo hacer esto sola._

_La ayudó en todo lo que pudo, porque desde que lo vio no pudo dejar de pensar en él, quería cuidarlo, protegerlo, quería amarlo._

_Meses después se enteró que era su hermano, estaba devastada, se sentía sucia, pero ya era tarde, ella estaba enamorada de la imagen que su madre había creado de él. _

_Años y años amándolo, hasta que ella lo descubrió, su diario donde describía perfectamente sus sentimientos por él, dibujos de su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello, pensó que su madre se enfadar__í__a, sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario, la apoy__ó__diciendo que uno no manda de quién se enamora, le contó la historia de sus abuelos y le aseguró que en un par de años cuando la conociera se iba a enamorar de ella. Con más ahínco Renée empezó su caza de brujas, ninguna mujer era buena para él más que Isabella. _

Terminó de contarles a Emmett y Edward todo, llorando y con su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los sollozos.

—Dime, ¿dónde está, por favor? —rogó Edward—. Si me amas tanto como dices, por favor dime dónde está.

No mentía, Isabella se sentía perdida sin su madre, Charlie se enteró de lo que habían estado haciendo y cómo Renée la convencía con engaños de acompañarla y hacerle creer que estaba bien, así que cuando su mujer murió, internó a la chica en una clínica mental, donde todo fue bien. Un año más tarde salió convencida de que su madre no tenía razón, fue a la universidad y volvió a casa con Charlie al terminarla, sin embargo cuando éste murió se sentía sola, y tomó la determinación de buscar a su hermano y contarle quién era. Pero su determinación murió cuando lo vio de nuevo y tuvieron ese encuentro en la comisaría, se dio cuenta que no lo había olvidado, lo amaba y lo quería para ella.

—Murió hace seis años, vino aquí a asegurarse que estabas bien y se salió de la carretera volviendo a casa —explicó.

—Eso no es verdad, no puede ser y Dia...

Isabella no lo dejó terminar y preguntó ella:

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Edward miró a Emmett, en una muda respuesta, estaba abatido por todo lo que había escuchado, aún no lo podía creer.

—Al final mamá tenía razón, todos siempre querrán separarnos, la vieja bruja, Diana y ahora él. —Señaló a Emmett—. Pensé... —continuó— Pensé que cuando ella muriera podríamos estar en paz y felices, lo hice todo como Renée, todo igual, como ella me enseñó y aun así todo ha terminado mal. —Se giró hacia Emmett furiosa—. Maldito, ¡mil veces maldito! ¿No podías dejarnos en paz, ser felices? No, tenías que venir a fastidiarlo todo, a hacer que Edward me odie.

—¿Qué hiciste con Diana, Bella? —preguntó Edward con la voz casi en un susurro.

—Tú ya no la querías, me querías a mí, pero ella te llamaba y yo sé que no te iba a dejar tranquilo, lo sé, lo sabía, tú eras _mío_ y ella te quería robar de nuevo. Estuvo años contigo disfrutando de lo que me pertenecía, mientras yo estaba sola y cuando por fin estás conmigo ella te llama para que vayas con ella y me dejes sola otra vez, no podía permitirlo, ¡no podía! —gritó.

—Isabella, ¿qué has hecho? —Edward no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella vio en su mirada: odio, asco, repulsión, y miedo, sí, miedo.

—Isabella Marie Swan o Cullen, o como sea que te llames, estás detenida por el asesinato de Diana De Chiba —habló Emmett y se le comenzó a acercar—, y cómplice de los asesinatos de Angela Weber, Jessi... —No pudo terminar, Isabella fue corriendo a su bolso y sacó una pequeña Beretta que Edward le había dado justo después del asesinato de Diana para que estuviera más segura.

Quitó el seguro del arma y apuntó a Emmett en el pecho.

—¿Qué haces, Bella? Baja el arma, todo se va a solucionar...

—Mientes, me odias, lo sé, lo veo en tu mirada. —Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como un río—. Pero no pienso ir a la cárcel y te aseguro que no me voy de este mundo sin antes acabar con este condenado que destruyó mi felicidad, que pague por ello.

El sonido de tres disparos se escuchó en sucesión, un cuerpo cayó lívido a la alfombra, tan rápido, tan terrible, tan inevitable y ahí, en esa detestable casona, Masen Manoir, se cumplió una vez más la maldición, una vez más se cerró el ciclo, otro amor inconcluso, otra pérdida de la felicidad... De nuevo dos familias unidas por un amor insano, pecaminoso, y separadas por la locura, donde la sangre de un linaje maldito se destruye a sí misma, quedando atrapadas en este terrible maleficio... Y con eso la maldición se terminó, por fin se acabaría la peor maldición de todas, la de la locura que llevaba la sangre que corría por sus venas.

.

.

.

_¿O no?_

* * *

><p>Ya lo se, se que muchas me odiaran, pero todas sabemos que no podría haber otro final de todos modos espero vuestros tomatazos...<p>

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí un beso ;)


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Twilight de Stephanie Meyer, mi historia es totalmente ficticia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, Beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**.**

.

.

_**13 de septiembre del 2014, St. Alice Louisiana. **_

—¡Papi! —llamó la niña.

—Cariño, ¿cómo llegaste? —preguntó a su desdentada hija de seis años, arrodillado frente a ella.

—Alice me trajo —contestó la niña con una sonrisa traviesa y dándole un beso en la barbilla a su padre—. Hoy es el cumple de mami y tenemos que ir a verla —le dijo mirándolo fijamente, esos hermosos y enigmáticos ojos, iguales a los de su madre, lo veían intensamente, mientras con sus manitos agarraba su rostro.

—Está bien, dame un minuto, termino y vamos a ver a mami.

La niña asintió, ambos se giraron dirigiéndose a su oficina, pero alguien entró en la comisaría, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos relampaguearon y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

—¡Jacob! —gritó.

—Princesa —saludó el muchacho.

Un chico alto de ojos caramelo y tez morena, tan alto con el mismo Edward y solo tenía dieciocho años, el hijo de Emily Black era un buen muchacho, gran estudiante, responsable, cariñoso con su madre y adoraba a su pequeña. Lo vio hablando con su madre aún con Vanessa en sus brazos, mientras ésta le agarraba los mofletes y le tiraba de ellos.

El chaval se acercó a saludarlo como solía hacer siempre que iba.

—Sheriff —saludó extendiendo su mamo.

—Jacob —devolvió el saludo.

—Le devuelvo a su princesita. —Estiró los brazos para entregar a la niña a su padre.

—No, no, no quiero, yo quiero estar contigo y que juguemos juntos —protestó la niña.

—Ahora no puedo, princesa, pero te prometo que mañana te paso a buscar y vamos juntos a jugar al parque. —Se acercó a su oído como si le fuera a decir una confidencia—. Hoy tengo una cita con Leah —susurró.

Dejó a la niña con su padre y salió con esa sonrisa genuina que lo caracterizaba.

Vio como Vanessa se subía al mostrador para ver mejor hacia la calle donde estaba Jacob, se acercó a su pequeño terremoto y la guió a su despacho, a ver si podían salir pronto para ver a su madre.

—¿Qué es una cita, papi? —cuestionó la niña ya instalada en el escritorio de su padre con las piernas colgando.

Levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y sonrió a la pequeña.

—Creo que Jacob tiene novia —le contestó él.

—No, no puede, él es _mío _—sentenció la niña.

.

.

.

—Hola, cariño, hoy te he traído una sorpresa —dijo él, la niña se acercó y besó su mejilla.

—Hola, mami, feliz cumpleaños.

Pasaron una hora haciéndole compañía, un rato después llegó Alice para llevar a Vanessa a casa, era su niñera y sabía que los días que iban a visitarla él se quedaba un rato más hablando con ella a solas, le contaba sus problemas y todos los acontecimientos relevantes de su vida y de la pequeña. Cuando se acabó el horario de visitas, Edward se acercó y dio un beso a la niña despidiéndose de ella, prometiendo que llegaría a tiempo para que cenaran juntos.

—Tengo miedo, Bella, hoy lo vi en sus ojos, vi la forma en que tú me mirabas cuando ella observaba a Jacob. Cariño, no sé qué hacer, sé que debo irme y alejarme con ella todo lo posible de este pueblo y de ese chico, pero no puedo, no puedo irme y dejarte, no puedo acabar con esto aunque sé que no hay esperanza, no puedo dejarte ir, te amo tanto, Bella, que solo el saber que estás aquí me mantiene en pie.

Miró la habitación antiséptica del hospital, hacía casi siete años que estaba internada ahí, nunca olvidaría ese día, el día que todo terminó...

_Isabella iba a dispararle, odiaba a Emmett, él había destruido su felicidad, y ahora Edward la miraba con odio por su culpa, cuando se disponía a ponerle fin a todo, tres sonidos estruendosos llenaron la habitación, seguido del inconfundible olor a pólvora. Edward y Emmett se miraron, no sabía__n __qué había pasado, hasta que el cuerpo inerte de Isabella cayó a la alfombra llenando todo de sangre, detrás de ésta se encontraba la agente Hale, que ante el ajetreo de los gritos decidió entrar para encontrarse a Isabella Swan a punto de disparar a Emmett, su Emmett, no lo pensó, solo reaccionó, si lo hubiese pensado se habría dado cuenta que Isabella no se había percatado de su presencia y __habría__ podido hacer un placaje limpio._

_Luego todo se convirtió en una locura aún peor, ambulancias, policías, médicos, su cabeza iba a estallar, porque él también se estaba volviendo loco, debía odiarla, sin embargo solo quería que todo saliera bien, la estaban operando y el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era: «Dios, sálvala, no puedo vivir sin ella__, __por favor sálvala.»_

_Casi dos horas después salió el médico con las peores noticias que podría haber escuchado._

—_Está en coma profundo, es irreversible, no va a despertar, deben decidir si la desconectamos de la respiración asistida o la mantenemos con vida, usted como su hermano es el único que puede decidir__, __es su único pariente._

—_Desconéctela —respondió Rosalie con furia, esa mujer casi mata a su novio._

—_No es tan fácil —dijo el médico—, hay más, le hemos __hecho__ pruebas y está de seis semanas de gestación. _

_Edward lo miró sorprendido, si antes no podía, después de esto menos, el hombre le explicó que podrían llevar el embarazo a término sin complicaciones y tener al bebé en un parto programado por cesárea, acordó con el médico que se haría así y después del nacimiento del bebé, la desconectarían. Seis años habían pasado y aún no podía dar la orden de apagar su respirador. _

La amaba, y estaba seguro que no amaría a nadie más.

—Lo vi, Isabella, vi como miraba con odio a la amiga de Jacob, ella se parece tanto a ti, tiene tus ojos. No sé qué hacer para que la historia no se repita, cariño. —Se inclinó y besó su frente—. Ahora a cada rato pide que la lleve a Masen Manoir, dice que le gusta ese lugar, que es como un castillo de princesas, su castillo...

_**Los hombres no son prisioneros del destino, sino solo prisioneros de sus propias mentes.**_

_**Franklin Roosevelt.**_

* * *

><p>Agradecer al tod slos que se tomaron su tiempo de leer esta míni historia, muchas también a quienes me hicieron saber su opinión, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan, así que muchas gracias, espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo si decido escribir algo en el futuro.<p>

Un abrazo a mi prima Carolina y a mi beta Yanina.

Un beso gigante a todas mis compañeras de viaje durante este mes, ya sabéis para mi, vuestros Reviews son un placer casi orgásmico

* * *

><p><strong><em>Acérquense. Más. Porque cuanto más crean que ven, más fácil será el engaño. Porque ¿qué es ver? Uno mira, pero lo que realmente hace es filtrar, interpretar, buscar significado. ¿Mi trabajo? Atraer el más preciado de los regalos que me hacen: su atención. Y utilizarla en su contra.<em>**

¿Lo conseguí?


End file.
